The Legend of the Golden Warrior
by Razamataz22
Summary: Hercule admits that he didn't kill Cell and that the Delivery Boy did it yet he never comes to claim the reward. So what does it mean when Gohan attends High School with Videl trying to track down his secrets. Disclaimer:Don't own DBZ
1. The Legend

"Here he is, here is the man who defeated Cell exactly two years ago ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the broadcaster. True to his word, Hercule walked forward but unlike most times when he held a press conference he seemed deep in thought, as if a great burden weighed on his soul. "Nobody knows why this press conference was called but Mr Satan is about to give his speech."

Hercule swallowed deeply. "Ladies and Gentlemen" he said which was a surprise to most of the supporters, usually he just called them his fans. "I am here to tell the truth about what happened on that fateful day two years ago. Many of you believe that I defeated Cell but truth be told I only helped defeat Cell. If it wasn't for me the world would have been destroyed but as a result of my actions, a true hero stepped forth and defeated Cell."

There was silence, not even the wind blew.

After a few moments he continued, "The young man to have defeated Cell was what the person known only as the 'Delivery Boy.' However I believe he is worthy of a greater title and thus I name him the 'Golden Warrior!' Now, Golden Warrior, if you are out there I am truly sorry for all the injustice I have caused you, your friends and your family. I now ask if it is possible for us to know your true identity so that we may thank you properly for the great deeds you have done. Thank you all for listening."

There was a brief silence as Hercule finished his statement until a slow steady clapping emerged at the back of the audience. Steadily it grew until it was a thunderous applause.

"You're the man Champ!"

"You're so brave to admit that Mr Satan!"

"That took guts but you're still the one!"

"We love you Mr Satan!"

The crowd cheered and chanted "SATAN, SATAN," as Hercule signalled to the audience before walking off stage. He hoped into the limousine that was waiting for him, ramming through the awaiting media as he did so. He knew he had done the right thing and prayed that whoever the Golden Warrior was he had watched his announcement. Unfortunately the television had remained off in the Son residence after an unfortunate baby accident.

The next few months thousands of teenagers came forth claiming to be the Golden Warrior but Hercule easily saw through their outfits. He knew that when the right kid appeared it would be instantly recognisable. The reaction from his fans had been what was most surprising, his fan base had actually grown with the fact that he was honest enough to admit that he hadn't been the one to defeat Cell. He was now seen as a symbol of truth and that came with a hefty check from major sponsors.

When the hope for the Golden Warrior to return was all but lost, an equally famous man stepped forward to say some facts. The man was the famous baseball player Yamcha who claimed that he had been at the Cell Games. "I know who the Golden Warrior is," he said at a press conference which instantly every newspaper writer in town was writing down notes.

"However, I know the reason why he does not appear in public," Yamcha continued. "He wants to keep his identity secret and as such wants to live a normal life like everyone else. He does not want to be famous and he is happy to know that he did the right thing. He is scared that if his identity was revealed he would not get the chance to live the life he always wanted, a life of peace and solitude. Know this though, when a great danger emerges, he will return and he will do his best to save the world again. Thank you."

This information had bedazzled the journalists and every one of them was hounding Yamcha for more information, even offering him more money than a human would need in their lifetime. However, Yamcha had sworn that when he had delivered the first interview he would go into no more detail, and money wouldn't pay for the damages that Chichi's frying pan could do.

Nobody could get any more information out of the baseball player and again the media found itself at a dead end. All they knew was that when trouble would arise, the Golden Warrior would return. But until that day...

Five Years Later...

"Gohan, Gohan, time to get up," shouted Goten at his older brother who was wrapped up tightly in his blanket. When Gohan didn't move Goten jumped onto the bed and started using Gohan as a springboard. "C'mon Mum says you're going to be late if you don't get up soon," complained the demi Saiyan.

"Late? Late for what?" mumbled Gohan still in a half dazed state.

"Your first day of school," said Goten with a big cheesy smile over his face.

"SCHOOL!" shouted Gohan as he shot out of bed. "In Kami's name what time is it?"

"Gohan!" screeched his mother. "Do not use your friend's name in vain!" Without uttering a single word, Gohan shoved Goten out of the room so he could get changed with some dignity. He casually just chucked on a pair of orange Khaki pants and threw on an old loose fitting shirt, he didn't want to wear anything tight since it would show off his body. Drawing attention to himself on the first day was not what he had planned.

"Gohan breakfast is ready," called Chichi from the other side of the house. Taking a quick look at himself in the mirror, Gohan decided that he looked reasonable and went downstairs. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he could feel his mother's eyes glaring at him and what he was wearing. That feeling was lost however when she finished her inspection and deemed the outfit 'wearable.'

After a breakfast only a mother can make, Gohan said his goodbyes and took off into the air. "Bye Gohan," he could hear his mother and little brother yelling before he took off faster than the human eye could see. Even though he was moving faster than the speed of sound, because of the remote region that his house was located in, it was still a half hour flight before the city emerged into sight. Thanking Kami, he dropped to the ground in a nearby forest region in the city so that nobody would see him.

The walk to school from where he had landed was a long one equalling in the time he had spent flying from his house. He made a mental note as he walked through the school entrance to go see Bulma to see if she had a spare vehicle which he could use as to not arouse suspicion.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady sitting behind a counter.

"My name's Son Gohan, it's my first day," Gohan summarized.

"Okay Gohan just give me a minute," she said frantically pushing some computer buttons. A few seconds later there was the sound of a piece of paper being printed. She took it with one hand, not even looking as she had handed it to Gohan.

"Thank you," he said unsure of what to make of that situation. He walked towards his classroom, unsure of what to expect. The home room teacher was just about to walk in when she saw Gohan.

"Ah you must be the new student, Gohan am I correct?" Gohan nodded in response. "Well let me get everyone settled down then come on in and introduce yourself." With that she walked into the room and the class immediately became silent. Gohan listened until he heard her say that they had a new student. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into this new world.

**This story has been on my mind for weeks now but I've been so preoccupied with Bounty Hunters and DBZ Survival Skills 101. Don't worry, then are on my priority list but this story has been bulding up for so long I just need to get all of my ideas onto paper. Anyway please review.**


	2. School Part 1: Old Friendships

Videl sat down in her chair as the teacher walked in, frankly she was more than just a little annoyed at what Erasa and Sharpner were talking about, in other words gossip and how good Sharpner thought he looked. The teacher said some mumbo jumbo about there being a new student but Videl clearly didn't give two hoots, that was until he walked through the door. He stood there, smiling with a pristine smile.

"He's a cutie," she heard Erasa whisper to her. "But between you and me Videl he has no fashion sense whatsoever." Even though Videl wasn't really into fashion she could see that this boy was completely out of whatever fashion cycle they were in but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"My name's Gohan, nice to meet you," he introduced. The teacher told him to go find a seat which, luckily for Erasa, the only spare seat was next to Erasa. He just walked over casually as the teacher informed the other students that he had gotten perfect scores in all of his entrance exams and instantly there was a murmur of 'nerd' and 'bookworm.'

Gohan took his seat and the teacher left, leaving them to wait for their history teacher to come in. "So Gohan, that's an unusual name," said Erasa trying to flirt. Videl thought it was a disgusting habit but she wanted to know more about Gohan. She couldn't put her name on it but there was something just different about him.

"Well what's your name then?" countered Gohan.

"My name's Erasa and my friends here are Sharpner and Videl," said Erasa with a cheesy smile. "Hey you'll never guess who Videl's father is Gohan. The one and only Hercule Satan, the man who helped defeat Cell."

"Do you have to tell everyone Erasa?" fumed Videl. "Because sometimes... hey why are you laughing Gohan?" Her attention snapped to the black haired youth who had suddenly cracked up laughing.

"It's nothing, nothing really," said Gohan trying to regain his composure as the history teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class, now let me firstly remind you that this is the beginning of the school year yet my punishments have not faltered in the slightest," the teacher said sternly. Everyone feared the teacher's punishments, they were like having a double gym session scrunched up and forced into a ten minute period. "Now," he continued, "open your books to page 27 and read the chapter about the Ox-King."

Gohan enjoyed the fact that they would be learning about his grandfather but the book made him seem like a tyrant. Gohan was furious but he knew that he had to keep his anger under control in order to hide his powers. He didn't believe a single word out of this book and eventually gave up and simply drew on a spare piece of paper.

A few minutes before the bell signalling the end of class rang, Erasa was curious to what Gohan was writing. Looking over his shoulder she gasped at the expertise of the picture. Gohan had drawn the landscape of a beautiful mountain range and for a black and white picture it looked almost alive. Little did Erasa know but this was the landscape he awoke to every morning and had memorised every tree and mountain. It was also identical to the view he had from his window when Chichi forced him to study. When either he finished or got bored he would stare out the window. Most of the time then he would draw what he saw and as such had become a fine artist.

The bell rang and the students filed out to their next class. Erasa managed to stick near Gohan. "That's a nice picture you drew," she said in her cheerful tone.

Gohan blushed slightly. "You can have it if you want," he replied holding it out in front of her. She quickly took it and squealed in delight before vanishing down the corridor. _What was that about _he thought idly walking down the corridor towards his next lesson.

When he entered the classroom, he was a little shocked by the number of people in there...two, the teacher and none other than Videl Satan. "This is advanced science and technology?" he asked awkwardly as he surveyed the room. There were only half a dozen computers and a few workbenches.

"Ah you must be Mr Son, come in my boy," the teacher said happily in an unnatural accent. Unlike the history teacher he looked a lot more laid back. "You see I only accept the best students into this class and apart from you only Miss Videl here was able to get a high enough mark to enter my class."

"I feel honoured," said Gohan.

"Don't be my boy, I wrote that test myself and anybody who knows what they are talking about can pass my inspection. I must say though your essay was one of the most extraordinary things I have ever read," admired the teacher.

"Please it was nothing," Gohan said blushing.

"And what was this essay about?" asked Videl from the sidelines.

"It was about the possibilities of time travel and the technological advances which would be needed in order to accomplish such a feat if I remember correctly," said the teacher. "At first it seemed like you had a wild imagination but the proof of your calculations was remarkable. Now I'm not your usual teacher, I am simply here to give and receive assignments speaking of which here is your first one."

The teacher pulled two pieces of paper off his desk as Gohan took a seat. He didn't know why but the teacher looked oddly familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere?" asked the teenager from his desk.

The teacher brushed his lavender hair out of his face. "Bout time you recognized me Gohan," he said dropping the accent.

"Trunks?" said Gohan in disbelief. He nodded his head and Gohan leapt from his seat to embrace his friend in a hug, leaving Videl bewildered. "When did you get here?"

As they parted they smiled at one another. "I moved here two years ago and after having mum set up some documents I became a teacher," said Trunks knowing that a slip of the tongue would result in the other person in the classroom knowing too much. "I would have come to see you Gohan but if you knew I was here you would have done something reckless."

Gohan put his hand to the back of his head. "Yeah, knowing me something would have happened."

"So why are you attending school, it's not like you aren't smart enough already?" asked Trunks.

"Let's say that Chichi had something to do with it," said Gohan.

"Enough said," laughed Trunks.

Videl now was starting to get pissed. "Am I missing something?" she asked threateningly.

"No you are right Videl, Gohan and I shall catch up in our own time," Trunks said sending Gohan to his seat. "Now with that assignment I expect it handed up in a fortnights time, if you finish beforehand like I know you will Gohan," he added not so subtly, "Hand it up whenever you are ready. Now you may begin and feel free to talk to one another while I go to get some coffee."

Instantly the two began reading the assignment handed to them. "God it's going to take forever to do this assignment," complained Videl realising that most of these things she had never heard of.

"Really? I wouldn't think it would take more than a few lessons," said Gohan honestly.

"Well at least some one is proud of being a nerd," mocked Videl. She could see that he was already scribbling down notes. Spotting one note that confused her slightly she asked, "What does that mean?"

Gohan looked down at what she was pointing to. "That's the equation necessary to complete question three in order to get the correct velocity."

"It's not natural to be able to do that within seconds," said Videl as she looked back at her assignment.

_If only you knew,_ thought Gohan as he continued to scribble away.

Late into the lesson Trunks returned to see that both of them were hard at work. "I think that's enough for the lesson, go have a break," he said calmly. Relieved, Videl began packing up her gear as Gohan walked over to Trunks. "So you still living in the 439 mountain area or has Chichi got a place somewhere closer?" Videl overheard Trunks say.

"No still live in the mountains," smiled Gohan.

"You live in the 439 mountain area, how do you get to school each day?" Videl all but screeched.

Being unprepared for this, Gohan struggled to find an answer but thankfully the bell rang. Quickly he turned back to Trunks. "What are you doing after school?" he quickly asked.

"Can't do anything I'm afraid, I've got to mark a dozen essays which I should have done over the break," Trunks sighed with a shrug of the shoulders. He then placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll always be here."

"Thanks for that Trunks," said Gohan as he made the same pose. He walked out of the class after gathering all of his stuff, happy to know that he had his friend here with him.

**Part one of the first day of school complete. Still to come is the favourite lunch break and gym class. Progress is going to drop rapidly since I am getting off of my uni break. Still please leave reviews and suggestions to where you think this should go.**


	3. School Part 2: New Friendships

Okay I don't really answer many questions in the lead up to my stories but for some reason I had to answer this one. UltimateGohan42: You said that there had to be smarter than Videl, however Videl knows that her father is paying her way through school. Therefore she takes the hardest subjects in order to show that she can do it. Most students (that I know of) take the easy road in order to get a better grade going into University, thus all students except for Videl and Gohan took easier subjects and that is why Gohan and Videl share all of the same classes. I hope that clears that up.

Anyway there's a chapter to write.

Gohan had managed to avoid giving anything away for his lessons leading up to lunch although he could sense the piercing glare from a Miss Videl Satan. _Honestly,_ he thought as he sat by a tree in the courtyard, _I swear she stares at me more than she does her textbooks. I think she noticed in our lesson with Trunks that I acted completely differently around him than anyone else._ His train of thought was broken as he sensed a few people walking up to him.

"Hey Gohan," called the high pitched voice of Erasa.

Looking over his shoulder that it was indeed the blonde haired girl followed closely by Sharpner and Videl. "Hey," he replied trying to seem normal.

Erasa sat down right next to him and cuddled up close which caused him to blush slightly. Outside his older friends he had never been this close to a girl before. Sharpner chuckled at the sight and Videl kept her usual scowl imprinted in her face as they sat down opposite the son boy. "You looked so lonely so we decided to bring you some company," squealed Erasa. In all honesty the blonde had practically dragged her friends with her, she was too friendly for her own good.

"Thanks guys," Gohan barely managed to say.

"So what did you bring to lunch Gohan?" asked Erasa pulling as simple salad sandwich out of her bag. "You can have some of mine if you like?"

"I should be fine," said Gohan pulling a capsule out of his pocket.

Videl eyed him off curiously. "What have you got in that capsule?" she asked nosily.

Gohan smiled a weak smile as he pressed the top and threw it in between of everyone. There was a brief puff of smoke before a picnic mat opened out to reveal an amount of food fit for a king... or a Saiyan.

"You can have some if you want," offered Gohan as he stared to dig into the gourmets that Chichi had already prepared for him. He could hear Erasa's sandwich hit the ground with a splat as it fell loosely from her hand. Slowly she reached down and took a sushi roll as Videl and Sharpner watched on with stunned expressions.

"This is incredible," she exclaimed as she swallowed her first bite. Regaining their composure, Videl and Sharpner picked away at the food in front of them before gorging in once they had had their first bite. The group was silent as they ate away at the masses before them, thankfully they weren't paying attention to the rate which Gohan inhaled his food.

Before long, whatever food there had been was gone. Videl only realised that they had actually managed to get through all of it but she had no idea how they had accomplished it. She only thought of how delicious the food was. "I didn't know they had food capsules yet," she pointed out.

"They do, just not on the market yet," said Gohan.

Videl now glared at him. "So how do you have one?"

Small beads of sweat started to form on his head, he couldn't tell Videl that Bulma Briefs was his God Mother. "My mum knows one of the executives that works there and she was given a prototype," he half lied.

Videl simply glared at him, not truly believing his story. Before she could interrogate him further Erasa asked, "What lessons do we have next?"

"We've got English then Gym," said Sharpner.

"How do you know what we have?" asked Videl shifting her gaze which gave Gohan time to breathe.

"English we sit around doing nothing while the teacher reads out of a book and gym is where I shine, this is the perfect end of the day," he told them.

_Damn it,_ thought Gohan, _How am I not going to show off in gym? Well at least I brought some long sleeved clothes which hide my muscles._

As the bell rang, the group packed up and went to English and Gohan found Sharpner to be right, the teacher did spend the entire time talking. Not only that but she talked in such a monotonic voice which made it difficult to concentrate. Several times during the lecture, Gohan found it difficult to keep his eyelids open but was happy that he hadn't fallen asleep. Now the trio were on their way to gym.

Sharpner and Gohan divided off into the male change rooms while Erasa and Videl went into the female rooms. "Okay guys," announced Sharpner as he entered gathering everyone's attention. "We got a new coach for the first month and he has told me that while he is in charge we are going to be doing martial arts."

Instantly everyone cheered and begun talking to one another about how they were going to try to defeat the schools reigning martial arts champion, the crime fighting Videl. Gohan pulled Sharpner close and whispered, "Why are we doing martial arts?" Out of all the sports they could have been doing this by far was the worst possible one.

Sharpner smirked at Gohan. "Don't worry, if you fight me I'll go easy on you but the reason we're doing this is because of the rising crime rate," he explained. "The coach worries about us so he is having us learn self defence."

Gohan swallowed, he didn't like where this was going as he backed into a corner and began to undress, the other guys paying no attention to the proclaimed 'nerd.' A few minutes later they stepped out of the change rooms shortly followed by the girls. Gohan was sweating bullets, it wasn't the fact that he didn't want to fight but because he didn't want to upstage anyone.

They stepped through the doors to the gym to find that the room had been set up exactly like the setting for the world martial arts tournament. In the centre of the room was a square ring which would have been half the official tournament sized ring. On each side of the ring a few metres away were stands for the students who weren't fighting to watch the battles.

Gohan swallowed deeply as the coach stepped forward. His face fell into his palms as the coach stepped forward. "Hello everyone," said the once bald monk as he stood on top of the stage, "My name is Krillen and I will be your coach for the first month."

Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions, how was this small guy meant to teach them martial arts. Nobody said anything, at least not until Sharpner stepped forward. "You can't possibly teach us anything," he mocked as he jumped into the ring. "Look at you, you're half my size!"

"Can your actions speak louder than words?" said Krillen beaming with confidence. Sharpner laughed a shrill laugh as the class quickly got into their seats, expecting Sharpner to destroy this small man. They all knew that Sharpner was one of the strongest people in the school, only a few spots underneath Videl.

"I don't know if you are worth my time 'Shorty,'" Sharpner mocked as he got into a fighting stance. Krillen however remained motionless, standing perfectly calm facing his opponent. "What aren't you going to fight back?" jeered Sharpner.

"I'm a gentleman so I'll let you have the first swing," said Krillen calmly. With that invitation Sharpner charged forth with a yell, his fist pulled back. As he neared his opponent, Sharpener released his attack directly at his opponent's head and was stunned when he missed completely as Krillen had ducked underneath it. Sharpner pivoted on his left foot and sent his right foot out at the monk but became frustrated as he hit nothing but air as Krillen back flipped over it.

The crowd of students gasped at this new revelation as Sharpner swung blow after blow at his smaller opponent without dealing any damage. With a howl of frustration he swings forth once more but Krillen easily avoids the attack and sends him off the side of the ring with a 'soft' blow to the back.

The students are stunned before erupting into an explosive applause. Sharpner grumbles as he gets to his feet and hanging his head in shame makes his way over to the stands. Krillen explains, "I am your martial arts teacher because I have entered three martial arts tournaments in my life. I have never won one but I have gotten as far as the semi-finals."

Excited whispers buzzed around from student to student but none were feeling as ecstatic as Videl. _This is incredible,_ she thought. _Krillen is famous in the martial arts world and I'm going to be learning from him. If he could take out Sharpner so easily I can't wait for him to teach me._

"Now," he said causing the students to go silent. "For the first week of this month I am going to be learning how strong you are by watching you compete against yourselves in this very ring. Once I know the different power levels of all you students I can begin teaching basic, moderate and advanced fighting techniques to those who are able to learn. Now who would like to go first?"

Videl's hand shot up into the air immediately and Krillen summoned her down. Videl leapt the last few flights of stairs and bounced into the ring before introducing herself to Krillen. Now that Videl was out in the centre however nobody seemed that keen to step into the ring. That's when Krillen noticed Gohan. "Gohan!" he exclaimed. "Long time, no see man, c'mon down."

With his head held low, Gohan walked down the flight of stairs while Videl glared at him intensely. _First he knows the advanced science teacher and now the famous Krillen talks to him as if they've been on a life changing journey together. I don't understand this kid,_ she thought as Gohan stepped into the ring. An evil smile spread across Videl's lips. _But I intend to._

"Gohan you need to come visit once in a while, I'm sure Marron would love to see you," said Krillen shaking hands with his old buddy. "Why didn't anybody tell me that you were enrolled here?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head in the traditional 'Son' way. "Don't blame me I only found out a week ago," he said bashfully.

"Fair enough Gohan," Krillen said eyeing Gohan's shirt. "Why are you wearing this? If you want a girlfriend Gohan you're going to have to show off."

Gohan was now blushing slightly. "You're embarrassing me," he said softly.

"Yeah right Gohan. Now don't show off too much," he said as Gohan turned to face Videl. Then concealing his energy, Krillen snuck back up from behind Gohan and tore his shirt clean off. As one all of the students mouths dropped to the floor as they looked at Gohan's chiselled body, even Sharpner was staring. The only blemish to the body which the Gods would be envious of was the large scar located on the left shoulder. Gohan blush turned crimson as love hearts appeared in every girls eyes as they ignored the obvious defect.

"Damn you Krillen," he stated as he took off the remnants of his shirt.

Videl stared at him open mouthed. _OHMYGOD, his body is beautiful,_ she thought before mentally slapping herself. _No! You're fighting him, not taking photos although I can imagine...NO! Stop that Videl, you've never thought about a guy like this before and you sure as hell aren't going to start now. Just because he has all those well toned muscles doesn't mean he knows how to use them._

She took her stance, somewhat more nervous than before. Gohan sighed as Krillen leapt from the ring to the floor. "Begin," he shouted as the students erupted into cheers. Gohan's sensitive ears could tell that all of the guys were going for her while all of the girls were going for him which seemed slightly odd. He looked slightly nervous about fighting Videl but his expression changed into one of no emotion.

Videl charged forward and leapt into the air, driving her heel into the spot where Gohan once stood. While this attack was fast by human standards it was nothing out of the ordinary for the demi Saiyan. Videl viciously assaulted Gohan but failed to land a single blow. "Will you stop moving?" she screamed as her fist thrust forward. This blow connected but with Gohan's palm. His fingers closed tightly around her hand and began slightly squeezing.

Videl desperately tried to get her hand free from his grasp but found herself unable to do so. With all her might she swung forth with her right leg and connected sweetly with Gohan's stomach. A blow which would have left any criminal breathing heavily had no such effect on Gohan. Startled she swung her hand forth and struck Gohan on the pectoral muscle but once again there was no sign of pain.

Gohan's grip tightened ever so slightly but it sent a new wave of pain at Videl. She collapsed to her knees as she resumed her struggle to release her hand from the iron grip. She looked up at Gohan to find that his face showed no emotion of any kind but she suddenly was overcome by fear, because dead in the centre of Gohan's pupils was a tiny tinge of turquoise blue. "That's enough!" yelled Krillen from the sidelines. With that said Gohan released his grip on Videl's hand and she quickly tended to it, forgetting all about Gohan's eyes.

As Krillen stepped into the ring Videl yelled, "Why did you stop the fight? I was only getting started." Only then did she realise how foolish those words made her sound.

Krillen smile faded and was replaced by a scowl which was equivalent to Vegeta's happy face. "You should know that I have fought alongside Gohan and he has proven himself a more capable fighter than me. You should be happy that he took it easy on you. If he had been trying there is no telling what damage he could have done to you."

Videl didn't know whether to be shocked or frightened. _Is he really that strong? I've never been that intimidated in all my life, not even my father scares me that much. I have to find out more about him._

Gohan turned to Krillen. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure just wait for me outside the room while I start up the next fight," answered Krillen. Gohan nodded and walked outside waiting for the monk. A few moments passed before the doors swung wide and Krillen stepped through, the door swinging shut behind him. As the fight between two new students was going on, Videl walked to the door to eavesdrop on the two warriors, nursing her hand all the while.

"Great work Krillen, I'm trying to lie under the radar and then you go and pull that stunt in front of everyone," she heard Gohan nearly yell.

"Well you know me," Krillen replied playfully.

"Well now my cover's blown, how am I going to explain this?"

"I'm sorry man I didn't know," apologized Krillen. "You could tell them about your dad."

"That just brings up too many bad memories," said Gohan and Videl noted that his voice was full of sadness.

"It's a bad day for all of us, just don't worry about it," said Krillen. "Do you want to watch the rest of the fights or just sit out here for a bit?"

"I'll wait out here, I need to think a few things through," said Gohan. Videl quickly backed away from the door and hid as Krillen walked through. He stopped and watched the fight a few metres away from Videl. Slowly she edged her way towards the door. "I wouldn't do that Videl," said Krillen not taking his eyes off the fight.

Startled, she moved away from the door and stood next to Krillen. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Krillen breathed deeply. "When he hurt you he was hurting himself more than you could ever imagine. Gohan is one of the strongest people in the world but he doesn't like fighting. This creates a battle within him about doing what he is good at and what he wants to do."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Not at the moment," sighed Krillen. "When he is ready he will say what he wants to say but until then it's going to be very difficult to get anything out of him."

With that said Krillen walked over to the ring and called the current fight off and declared a winner. Videl stared at the door and wished she could see the body outside. _Krillen said it would be difficult getting information out of you Gohan but I like a challenge,_ she thought with a devious smirk. _I don't like not knowing details about people so I am going to use every trick in the book to figure you out._

After school had finished Gohan casually walked down the street, waiting to be out of sight before he could fly off. "HEY!" screamed a voice from behind him. Turning around he was nearly bowled over by the leaping Erasa.

"Hey Erasa," he managed to say as her grip around his neck made it difficult to get air into his lungs.

"Do you want to come to the mall with us?" she asked with puppy dog eyes while pointing out Sharpner and Videl who were trailing behind.

Gohan quickly thought about this, he knew Chichi would disapprove him staying in the city longer than he had to, but if he said that it was while socializing with people his own age there was a chance she would be fine with it. "I should go home but I guess I can stay around for a couple of hours," he said weakly.

"Yay," squealed Erasa as she leapt off him. "Let's go," she said as Sharpner decapsualized his car. They all hopped in, Gohan a little nervously as Sharpner started to drive off towards the mall. He could sense that he was getting death glares from Videl but so long as he was with a group he would be fine. Meanwhile high up in the air the two teachers watched as Gohan was taken hostage by the bubbly blonde teen. They smiled at one another before flying off in their individual directions.

**Long chapter but I think I've built the foundation. Next chapter is the Return of The Golden Warrior, so stay tuned for that. Please review and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.**


	4. The Golden Return

An hour after wandering around the mall behind the bubbly Erasa Gohan had realised he had made a serious mistake. Erasa had been squealing for joy at every instance where there had been a 'Sale' sign and thus had forced the group into whatever shop she wanted. After she had fitted herself out on all the most recent accessories and jewellery she had focused on getting Gohan a new gym shirt.

"I'm fine Erasa, I've got a lot of shirts back home," Gohan practically begged as he was dragged from shop to shop. He wasn't 'in' with the latest fashions and really couldn't care less.

"No friend of mine is going to be wearing last season's fashion," she had argued.

"I don't have any money," countered Gohan.

"I'll pay for it," demanded Erasa and just like that Gohan was silenced.

What seemed like an eternity later, Gohan emerged with his hands full of bags. Apparently one pair of shirts and pants had not been enough. When he had been forced to put them on he argued that they didn't feel right but Erasa said that that was the price for a good fashion sense. Now he stood opposite Sharpner who had been ordered to hold Erasa's bags for her.

"Take this as a warning for next time," Sharpner said through clenched teeth.

"Already taken," replied Gohan. Even though he had bought all of these new clothes he had insisted that he wear what he was wearing at least until he got home.

Erasa's eyes grew wide as they neared her favourite store but Videl quickly yanked Gohan to the side. "Where are you going?" asked Erasa instantly noticing that the two were leaving.

"'m going to go show Gohan a few things over there," she said pointing to a martial arts store. Erasa nodded and grabbed a hold of Sharpner's arm, not wanting him to abandon her either. Videl and Gohan walked silently over to the martial arts store. They began walking through the aisles, browsing through all of the different fighting outfits.

"So Gohan," said Videl beginning her interrogation. "That was a good fight before, I never would have guessed you would be so good."

"Thanks, I guess," he mumbled. Gohan could tell that Videl was going to try and milk him for every bit of information he was worth so he had to be careful.

They walked up to the weights area of the shop. "So what type of training do you do?" she asked. _If I can't find out anything about you I am going to find out how you got that body._

"I use weighted training clothes," answered Gohan truthfully.

"Is that all?" Videl asked believing that there would be more to it than that.

"How do you reckon I could get anything out to my place in the mountains?" chuckled Gohan and Videl admitted that he had a point.

"How did you get here this morning?" she asked.

"I flew," said Gohan not going into any details.

Videl could tell that he was avoiding details but when she was about to question him further a loud explosion rung out behind her. Instinctively she ducked and covered her head with her arms as debris flew in all directions. Videl didn't realise that Gohan wasn't affected at all by the explosion and stood there facing the direction of the explosion, his wind raging in the unnatural wind.

_That blast was made by a ki blast,_ he thought. _I didn't sense where the blast had come from which means that it was made by either an android or someone is incredible at hiding their powers._ He turned his attention to Videl who was still shielding herself. "Go find Sharpner and Erasa," Gohan commanded before running out of the store.

Meanwhile a few miles away a certain lavender haired man felt the blast just before he entered his house.

Videl blinked before realising what had happened. Immediately she leapt to her feet screaming, "Gohan Son you are not leaving me out of this!" With fury in her eyes she charged out of the store to confront whoever had made that explosion. She leapt into the streets to find mass panic as everyone screamed and fled for their lives.

In between the rabble she saw two people standing perfectly calm, one being Gohan and the other was clearly annoyed at the fact that Gohan was standing opposite him. They were exchanging harsh words but Videl could not hear them over all the noise. Deciding to do her best to help, she made her way through traffic and snuck up behind the man confronting Gohan before landing a solid kick into the side of her neck.

Videl smiled as she made contact but her face became one of fear when the man didn't react at all to the attack. Videl landed on the ground and looked up at the man with a shocked expression. Then her heart skipped a beat as his face turned slightly to look at her. Before she could realise what was happening there was a large explosion in front of her causing her to scream and shield her eyes. Squinting, all she could make out was a lone figure hidden within a wall of smoke.

As the smoke cleared she was stunned to see Gohan there standing perfectly calm, no damage taken from the blast which had erupted in front of him. Videl could clearly see that the enemy wasn't completely human, a large plate of iron drilled onto its right pectoral muscle confirmed that.

It turned around to face them and its left eye changed colour to a deep orange and it scanned them. "Targets: Videl Satan, threat possibilities minimal," it announced monochromatically. It then turned to face Gohan. "Target: Gohan Son, threat possibilities high. Scanning power levels: Videl power 140, Gohan power 369540."

Videl gasped, was she truly that outclassed by the new kid. "Who made you and want does he want?" commanded Gohan with an intimidating voice. _So much for not showing off my power levels, _he thought.

"My master seeks world domination and for the human race to bow before him. I am simply a prototype of his work as I am not fit for mass production." The android's voice was cold and heartless.

"I just asked what you wanted not your damn life story," said Gohan starting to get pissed off. His attention then turned to Videl. "Get out of here now!" Once again Videl felt fear towards Gohan and thus obeyed his words instantly. She began running away from the two enemies and hiding behind some fallen debris turned to watch the upcoming fight.

She watched in horror as the two foes stared at each other for the longest of times before reacting. At first there was the opening grapple as their hands connected together and a power battle began. Back and forth they struggled, none giving any leeway to the other fighter.

"My design is far superior," commented the android.

"Your design is flawed," said Gohan raising his power level significantly. He was borderline power between turning into a super Saiyan and remaining in his base form.

The android quickly reprocessed Gohan's power level. "Impressive, power reading of 1254000, but your increase of strength means nothing for I am still more advanced." With that the two broke apart and began nailing at each other with vicious attacks, each one being blocked and countered.

Videl watched in awe, all she could see was a blur as the two combatants. Then suddenly they vanished. Stepping out of her hidey hole, Videl desperately searched around for any signs of either combatant. An explosion from above caught Videl's attention and she looked up to see Gohan's falling figure plummet towards the mall. She screamed as his limp body went through a building's roof and caused the building to collapse.

Her attention turned skyward and she watched as the android slowly made its way towards where she was standing. Paralysed with fear, she watched as the android touched the ground in front of her. The suddenly her anger spiralled out of control and her emotions got the better of her. "You monster," she screamed as she channelled everything she had into punching the monster.

The android soared through the air and crashed into a nearby building. She blinked in disbelief momentarily until a hand touched her shoulder scaring her somewhat. She looked at the hand before staring at its owner and gasping. Standing there right before her was a Golden Warrior of legend. _Kami, I can't believe it,_ she thought. _I'm fighting besides a Golden Warrior but doesn't he look familiar._

He looked down at her, his turquoise eyes showing no emotion. "Escape while you can, I've already saved your friend" he said in a voice which was all too familiar. Videl realised that he was talking about Gohan but before anything else could happen the Golden Warrior was knocked several hundred feet in the air by the android that had recovered and attacked. Videl stood there scared shitless as the android stood directly in front of her, paying no attention to the meaningless threat. Videl gasped as he vanished from her sight and commenced a battle with the Golden Warrior in the air. As hard as she tried she could not see any moment of the battle but could feel the power the blows had as they connected with their target.

Her attention shot over to the destroyed building and she quickly rushed over to see if she could find Gohan but not before a scream pierced through the air. She watched in horror as the two warriors came into view behind her and it was clear that the android had the upper hand. With an almighty blow, the android knocked the golden warrior clear through several buildings.

Videl didn't know what was going on, this all seemed like madness as if it were an incredibly bad nightmare. The sky suddenly erupted in a shower of golden light and Videl turned around to the source. Shielding her eyes from damage she could barely make out the explosion which emerged from the debris of the building Gohan fell through. The light died down and Videl couldn't believe her eyes as chunks of concrete effortlessly lifted off the ground circling this new warrior.

She gazed in wonder at this man. _Another Golden Warrior,_ she gasped as he stepped forward. Unlike the other golden warrior though, this one's hair stood at its highest peak unlike the other one which had hung limply. Small bolts of electricity circled the warrior and the golden aura that radiated around his body.

Before Videl could react he had vanished and a highly destructive sound was heard behind her. Turning around she couldn't see anything of the two warriors for a minute until one of them reappeared, a severed head in his hands. With minimal effort the warrior tossed the head in the direction of Videl and it crashed at her feet. Videl stared at the head of the android which had caused so much damage, the light in its eyes flickered momentarily before dying.

Videl looked up, hoping to see the Golden Warrior but was disappointed to find that he had vanished. She looked all around, hoping to see any sight of him but there was no trace. As if hit by a tonne of bricks, Videl remembered Gohan and instantly rushed off to find and help her friend.

Meanwhile the two Golden Warriors conversed back in their base forms. "Thanks for the assistance Trunks," said Gohan.

"Well I'm so damn rusty, I should have been able to destroy that piece of scrap metal," complained Trunks. He then eyed Gohan, "You look pretty worse for wear."

Gohan eyed his body, indeed his was bleeding severely in multiple areas and bruises littered his torso from the immediate bashing he had received before transforming. "At least it will convince Videl," he said optimistically.

"You're going back?" asked Trunks with a confused expression.

"I've already revealed enough about my power and I don't want her to find out that I can turn Super Saiyan or into one of their 'Golden Warriors.' If I just look unconscious at the scene then she can't suspect me but if I'm not there she will instantly realise that something is amiss."

"Seems like you've thought this through," admitted Trunks.

"Well now we are going to have to see if she recognises you in our next lesson," said Gohan with a sigh.

Trunks put a reaffirming hand on his shoulder. "We'll come to that later down the track, besides I think after this school may be cancelled tomorrow."

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Gohan with a chuckle. "Anyway I've got an injury to fake."

"Good luck with that Gohan," said Trunks before flying towards his house to rest. Gohan sighed before heading towards his site of destruction. He landed in an isolated alleyway close to the building he had been knocked through. He could hear Videl calling out his name with everything she had. Smirking, Gohan peered around the corner to see that she was facing the other way. Using his turbo speed he moved towards his crash site and placed a few chunks of concrete on top of himself as he lay down.

"Videl," he called out making himself sound injured. Through squinted eyes he could see Videl spin around and charge towards him. _Okay just lower my strength to that of a human and this should work out fine,_ he thought lowering his power level to one equal of Videl's.

"Gohan" Videl screamed as she came sliding next to him. She struggled with getting the concrete block off of his legs but with the help of some people who had finally emerged to investigate Gohan was freed. Gohan sat up but was immediately tackled by Videl. "Don't you ever do that again," she whispered into his ear trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.

A small crowd started to form around the duo and after a minute's embrace Videl broke the bond. She and another man helped Gohan to his feet and Gohan put his arm around Gohan's shoulders and she walked him towards the street. "We need to get you to a hospital Gohan," she said worryingly.

"No, I just need to rest for a bit," said Gohan but Videl was having none of it as she waved down a couple of medics who had just arrived on the scene.

"No Gohan, this is serious, you need medical attention," she countered as an ambulance was brought up to where they stood. As he was forced into the back of the ambulance he realised that it may have been easier to flee when he had the chance but had no choice as Videl crouched beside the his flat body. A small smile escaped his lips as he wondered where the bag full of brand new clothes had vanished to during the battle.

**Chapter done.....not much else I can say. Please review and I'll put up another chapter after the weekend.**


	5. Play Dead

This was embarrassing for the half breed Saiyan. Here he was in the middle of a medical procedure as doctors desperately tried to fix the internal bleedings he had suffered during the battle. To Gohan it wasn't much, just a few broken ribs, his left wrist was badly fractured and an organ or two had been punctured to the point of no repair. It wasn't too much worse than his usual sparring with Vegeta.

Usually he would have instantly gone to Dende or to one of the healing tanks at Capsule Corp and the problems would be fixed in an instance. But no, this time in order to keep a certain girl's suspicions off of him he had to play this like a human would. Now the doctors had abandoned hope and had said that he would die within the next twenty four hours.

"There is no way this kid should be alive," said one of the doctors as he stormed into his office followed closely by the second in command.

"It's a miracle at the least to say that he hasn't fallen into cardiac arrest," said the second doctor.

"No, even after the operation he should have been in a world of pain but he didn't feel any of it, as if he was immune to the pain his body is trying to tell him."

"Maybe some of his nerves were damaged and his body isn't receiving these messages."

The doctor swept his hand through his hair in thought. Then he said in defeat, "I just wish that there was more that we could do."

"All we can do is pray." With that there was silence in the office.

Although on another side of the hospital a young woman was crying into bed sheets. She had seen dozens of people injured on the line of battle, but none of them had been injured while trying to protect her. "Why did you do that Gohan?" she sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't know what had gotten into her, she had never broken down like this before.

The Son boy in question was faking being unconscious. In order to show minimal pain he had had to lift his power level seriously but as a result he would be unable to get any rest. Now to any normal person, if they were awake with the injuries that he had obtained they would be begging for morphine. So Gohan simply pretended that he had fainted from shock or whatever a human would faint of and tried to ignore the cries of Videl.

After many years of battles and bloody victories and defeats, Gohan's Saiyan genes had learnt a minor healing process much more advanced than a human's healing capabilities. While his bones could not be healed this way, already most of the internal bleeding had subsided, meaning he was definitely going to see another day but if he went around saying that people would think he was crazy.

So for now he rested atop the bed, listening to the babbling of Videl. _I wonder what's gotten into her,_ he thought. _She seems like such a tough character at school and when first fighting that android but now she has turned into an emotional wreck. Although it's not every day that you get badly defeated in the one thing you are proud of twice._

"Are these friends of yours?" asked a nurse walking past. Immediately Videl returned to her composed self but her eyes were still blood shot red as she looked at the two people who had come in. Erasa and Sharpner looked a little worse for wear but they had avoided being damaged in the destruction of the mall. Erasa was too shocked to scream and Sharpner was frightened as they looked at Gohan.

Erasa could feel tears swelling up in her eyes and Sharpner comforted her as Videl turned to look at Gohan. She stared at him with tear filled eyes but she was determined to be strong in front of her friends. _There are so many things about you Gohan that I don't know Gohan,_ she thought. _You seemed like such an interesting person and I didn't get the chance_ _to get to know you. If I could redo this day again I would just to be with you._

A soft breeze coming through the window caused chills to go down Videl's spine and she shivered. "Would you like to come with me to get something hot to drink while the doctor comes in five minutes to check on his condition?" offered the nurse who had remained nearby. Knowing better than to get in the doctor's way, the trio silently followed the nurse into a private kitchen.

The nurse left them to do their own thing but the problem was that they didn't know what to do. There was a silence but in no way was it awkward, it was comforting. The silence meant that they all felt the same thing in some form or another. But something was interrupting that silence now as it called down the hallway. Curious, the trio stepped out of the kitchen just as the curtain to Gohan's area was closed. Unsure of what was happening, the group decided that it would be best to remain in the kitchen.

"Gohan why didn't you come to me like normal?" questioned Bulma as she looked down at her grandson.

Opening a single eye, Gohan looked up at the blue haired woman. "I'm trying to be a normal human, does a normal human look like he can walk after taking these sort of injuries?" he asked in retaliation.

Bulma smiled. "Well I've already filled out some forms to say that you are to come with me for a life saving procedure. In all reality you know I'm just going to throw you in a regeneration tank and that will be that."

"How did you know I was here?" asked Gohan.

"Trunks called and told me your plan, while it's good to retain your image as a normal person I think that is going to be a little different now."

"Well I should be able to think of some excuse or another but to say that 'The Bulma Briefs' cured me should be fairly believable."

"Anyway enough about that," said Bulma clapping her hands before pulling a wheelchair out from underneath the bed. "Get in and it will convince your friends some more. Come on now, play dead."

Smiling, Gohan sat down in the chair after taking out all of the drips in his arms. Instantly he faked his unconsciousness again so as to maintain a good impression. Smiling slightly, Bulma brushed the curtain aside before pushing Gohan through the corridor. Everyone moved away from this important person and her patient as they made their way to the elevator.

As they got to the roof, Gohan instantly stepped out of the wheelchair and stretched. "Fly on ahead," said Bulma. "I'll meet you there shortly and we'll discuss what attacked you." Nodding his head, Gohan took off into the air and headed directly for West City. Smiling, Bulma stepped into her private jet and begun the take off procedure.

"What do you mean he is gone?" screamed Videl as she interrogated the doctor about Gohan's disappearance.

"Bulma Briefs claimed that her private doctors may be able to perform a life saving operation on the boy and she immediately took him," explained the doctor.

"Bulma Briefs was here?" said Erasa in slight shock that she had been in the same building as the wealthiest woman in the world.

Ignoring Erasa's comment, Videl was deep in thought. _Gohan had that prototype capsule which he had been given. That must mean that the person he knows in Capsule Corp is very high in the pecking order._

"So do you think he will be alright doc?" asked Sharpner.

The doctor shook his head. "Without being on life support I doubt he will survive long enough to make it to West City." A solemn mood crept over the trio as they realised the importance of the doctor's words.

In a laboratory hidden deep in the mountains a professor typed away furiously at the computer in front of him. A single figure walked up behind him and stared at the screen. "So just send a warrior twice as strong to defeat that weakling who opposes us."

The professor frowned. "Annihilation leads to panic, a close victory leads to fear. Control the populace is what we seek, if they are running around screaming they will kill each other in order to escape."

"So what is your plan?"

"Start with this Videl Satan, the prototypes scanner indicated she had a power level of 140. She is also well recognized in the community and thus her defeat would cause a controlled terror. I will send a simple droid with a power level of 170. That way the fight will be close but it will always fall to the stronger warrior."

As one the two beings began to laugh manically.

**Small chapter but don't complain for the next chapter shall have emotions and tension running high. Please review and if you have a suggestion just tell me.**


	6. Analyzing the Threat

"So who do you reckon this new enemy is?" asked Bulma to the recently healed Son boy. They had sealed themselves off in a private room with Vegeta and Adult Trunks (for sake of no confusion he shall be named Mirai). Vegeta had actually made the rare appearance from his Gravity Room when he had heard that a new opponent had arrived and he was willing to show off how much his training had done.

"All I know is that it was an android that was created by a mad scientist wanting world domination," said Gohan as he tugged at his new clothes. Since his actual clothes had been long forgotten at the hospital he had had to borrow some spares which Bulma had bought for Vegeta. Of course they had never been worn and thus were in perfect condition.

"Let them come, he clearly underestimated how powerful his creation was and thus it payed the price," said Vegeta cockily.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea father," said Mirai ignoring the threatening glare he was now receiving. "I had unleashed a sneak attack but was easily overpowered even when in my highest form."

"Well you shouldn't have slacked from your training," snapped Vegeta.

"I'm sure that you and I can take care of them one by one Vegeta but the problem is tracking them back to the source," said Gohan. "If there is no way for us to track down this scientist then what is to stop him making an army to confront us."

"He's right Vegeta," said Bulma. "One on one you guys are unbeatable, but if he realises that then he will use numbers instead of skill. Or what is worse he could do both."

"Although that android did admit that he was a prototype and not fit for mass production, that makes me think that if he is going to make an army they will be significantly weaker," analysed Gohan.

Mirai head quickly shot up. "Gohan did he analyse your power level?"

"Yeah he did," said Gohan softly.

"Did he put a name to your power?"

Gohan suddenly realised what Mirai was thinking. "Yeah he analysed both me and Videl calling us by our names."

"This Videl girl is the daughter of the idiot isn't she," said Bulma knowing well that Vegeta would get into a rage about her father. "She would be fairly well known and thus it would have been easy to get her name but yours Gohan, hardly anyone knows about you."

"The only way for them to have gathered that information is from face to face contact," said Mirai. "But what does that mean?"

"It means that either there are androids walking around the city as if they were actual humans or there are miniature cameras much like the ones that Dr Gero used," said Gohan.

"No, Dende would have told us if there had been anything about androids walking around, he would know if something like that was going on," said Vegeta adding his say. "But what if there was still some information left from Dr Gero's work, surely he wouldn't have left everything in one area, he would have had back up files somewhere."

"That would mean that this new guy is only using blueprints that Gero had already created, but how would that android still have known who I was?" asked Gohan.

Bulma answered, "He could have used an ageing program to see what you would have looked like in the future. While it may not have been that accurate there aren't too many people with your power level which made the answer simple."

"Alright," said Mirai. "So let's assume that this man is using Gero's old blueprints and using his own knowledge to build on them. The strongest we will likely encounter would be equivalent to Cell before he killed me." He cringed slightly at the memory of that day.

"We can't tell that for sure since we can't feel their power levels," said Gohan. "We can assume though that this guy isn't as smart as Gero because let's face it that guy was a freak." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Therefore I reckon the worst we will be facing would be equivalent of android Eighteen or Seventeen."

"Although what about that guy that we fought?" said Mirai.

"He said that he was a prototype, meaning that this guy will not likely risk as much as he did with that android. He will likely do what Bulma said and worry about quantity rather than quality. But without any real leads we don't know where he will strike next," said Gohan.

"Since we can't feel him out all we have to do is prepare ourselves which means if the brats break my Gravity Room I will snap them in two," threatened Vegeta.

Gohan turned to Mirai. "Do we still have school tomorrow?"

Mirai sighed. "As far as I know, the school has decided to remain open even after the nearby destruction. Why do you ask?"

"That just means that I'm going to have to explain to my friends about how I survived and are perfectly healthy after the beating I suffered. I'm sure if I explain that you had something to do with it Bulma they will believe me."

"Couldn't you stay home from school for a couple of days?" suggested Bulma.

"I'm not sure if that would be a better idea considering my mother," whined Gohan and everyone chuckled at his expense. They had forgotten about that little hurdle. "Speaking of which, I should get home before mum sends a search squad after me, I'll see you all later," said Gohan as he got up and left with a wave.

A few moments passed as Mirai and Vegeta felt Gohan's ki soar away. "Have you noticed anything yet?" asked Vegeta sternly.

"I felt his ki grow slightly when he had gym but it dropped sharply afterwards," explained Mirai.

"Good thing you memorised the brat's timetable," acknowledged Vegeta. Mirai was slightly taken back by the fact that his father had given him a compliment. "We don't want his Saiyan side getting the better of him now when he is at school, while it would be entertaining it would also mean a lot of death."

"So what signs should I be looking for?" asked Mirai.

"If he doesn't bond with someone soon he will go out of his way to prove himself worthy to every girl in that school which will mean he will prove his strength. A Saiyan, even a half Saiyan, with the amount of strength he has will continue to fight until he has proven himself a worthy mate. If these up and down patterns of ki become more frequent then we need to become worried. I can tell that behind his harp of a mother's back he has been training, and I will give him credit that I think he is still stronger than me. Don't either of you dare mention that to him," he finished threateningly to both Mirai and Bulma. They nodded in agreement before Vegeta walked out of the room towards the Gravity Room.

"You were lucky that you didn't go through this period," said Bulma as she sipped from her coffee.

Mirai brushed his hand through his hair. "Well there were a lot more important things going on in my time," he commented. "But if what father says is true it was a good idea to have me there just in case."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," said Bulma. The two were silent from then on as they gazed out of a nearby window.

"I can't believe that they made us go to school today," said Sharpner half heartedly.

"At least it's good to see that no one really got injured," said Erasa.

"Almost everyone," added Videl. The trio were silent, none of them had heard anything about Gohan and had been worried sick. They were sure that he wouldn't appear at school today after what had happened yesterday. As quickly as wildfire the entire school had heard of Gohan's heroic efforts against the villain and his title of 'nerd' had quickly been dropped. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner had kept the information that Bulma Briefs had taken his body to themselves as that would cause a commotion.

A few solid steps echoed through the classroom as the students went silent. Videl gasped as her eyes locked on the student who had walked into the room. Standing there, as calm as anything, was Gohan.

**Another chapter down. Sorry about the smaller chapters but I've been busy with assignments and such. I will try to get a decent sized chapter down within a few days but I have a fair few things due by the end of the week so here's hoping. Anyway, please make suggestions and review.**


	7. Beginning to Bond

Gohan stood there completely calm as the students gasped at him. He had gone home the previous night and had told his mother everything that had happened. Even though she knew that his classmates would think that he was dead she had not allowed Gohan to use that as an excuse from his schooling. So here he stood, his story revolving several times in his mind.

He casually walked forward, feeling the intensive stares that all of his classmates gave him. They were all amazed, they had all heard of how he had been sent spiralling through the air and then crushed under a tonne of debris. Thankfully, nobody had wondered how he had gotten into the air to come crashing down from. Nobody except for Videl that is. Even though she was relieved to see Gohan alive and well she couldn't help but wonder how he was alive and well. The doctors had clearly given him twenty four hours to live and now it looked like he would live to an old age.

Gohan took his seat next to Videl as the teacher walked in. "How are you still alive? That guy dropped you from at least ten stories," Videl whispered harshly as the teacher began her morning announcements.

Gohan chuckled lightly, "Nice to see you to."

"Yes...well...thank you for yesterday," Videl said with a slight blush. Before anybody could realise she was blushing however her cheeks returned to normal.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"When I attacked that man I was powerless and when he was about to attack me you took the blow, don't try and deny it Gohan," she added seeing Gohan about to retaliate. "That man/thing did one of those light explosions that the Golden Warriors do and you managed to step in front and take the blast. Then he said our power levels and I realised how much stronger you are. I was scared; scared of what had happened when you were sent through that building." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, thankfully only Gohan noticed.

"Hey don't worry about it," he said cupping his hand around her chin and lifting her head so they saw eye to eye. "I'm here now so don't dwell on the past. That thing is gone and I'm here to stay."

For the longest of moments they simply stared into each other's eyes, not with burning hatred but with fiery passion. Only once the bell rang signalling first lesson did their contact break, each looking away from the other in pure embarrassment, their cheeks burning. Erasa gasped as she turned from her gossip to look at Videl.

"Videl," she said in a cute voice. "Is something the matter?" Videl instantly realised that she was blushing and tried to hide it from Erasa. She instantly realised this was not the right thing to do as Erasa began to giggle slightly. "You're hiding something Videl, usually you would have talked to me like normal but the fact you turned away means you are guilty."

"Guilty of what?" said Videl in the strongest voice she could muster which sadly was no more than a squeak.

Erasa leaned forward and whispered into Videl's ear a single word, "Love."

"How dare you accuse me of that?" Videl screeched causing the class to look up at her awkwardly as their English teacher walked in. Videl blinked around for a few seconds before burying her face in her hands.

"You're acting differently Videl, I'm your best friend I can tell these things," Erasa said leaning towards her friend. "Tell you what, meet me on the roof at lunch time and we'll have a one on one girl talk."

Defeated, Videl nodded her head in agreement hoping that nobody had heard what their plans were. However, a certain demi-Saiyan knew exactly where he was going to be at Lunch.

The lessons rolled on and now Videl and Gohan walked side by side to their advanced science and technology class. While the hallway bustled with noise, neither of the two made a sound. Together they walked into the classroom and closed the door behind them, seeing that Trunks was already sitting at his desk.

As they took their seats and the bell rang Trunks spoke up. "I know what you two have been through lately and I'm not going to force you to do any work this lesson. But because of this stupid school rules you have to remain in this classroom. Just do what you want as I go get myself something to eat." With that he stood up and walked out the room, closing and locking the door as he did. _Hopefully this will speed up any bonding progress these two have with one another,_ he thought. _If she is meant to be his mate then I will do my best to make sure that they mate before anything bad happens._ With that he placed the key in his pocket and walked off towards the teachers' lounge.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Gohan.

Videl thought for a moment before, "Could we spar?"

Gohan was in disbelief. "You want to spar with me?"

"I want to get stronger," said Videl shrugging her shoulders. "I believe one of the best ways to get stronger is to fight stronger opponents."

Gohan chuckled lightly. "Sure why not." _She thinks like a Saiyan,_ he added in his thoughts.

"What was that?" asked Videl as they walked to the front of the class.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything."

"I thought you said something like.... never mind, I'm probably just hearing things," she said deciding to drop the topic.

"Do you want me to hold back?"

Videl nodded as she took her stance. "I don't think I can compete with you at full power."

"Fine I'll go easy," said Gohan taking his stance.

_His stance is flawless, I can't spot a single opening,_ Videl thought.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Gohan.

"I didn't say anything," said Videl.

"Really?"

"Yea really."

"Eh I guess it's nothing important."

"So shall I begin?"

"By all means."

With that Videl charged forward swinging with the expertise which made her a top crime fighter. She swung forth with everything she had but was not once able to successfully land a solid blow on Gohan. Sure there were the occasional graze against his shoulder but nothing that could be called a 'hit.' Frustrated she changed approach and leapt straight at him landing on his torso. Reacting, Gohan caught her and felt her legs wrap around his waist as his arms wrapped around hers.

The fight came to an abrupt stop as they stared into each other's eyes, not caring about the awkward position that they were in. "So how did you survive that fall Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Luck I guess," lied Gohan. He had fallen from much greater heights at faster rates and had still walked away but she didn't have to know that. "I guess I should be grateful for that device Bulma Briefs put me in."

"She really is a miracle worker," smiled Videl.

"She truly is," said Gohan concealing a broad smile.

The door creaked open as a lock was undone. Turning their attention they saw Trunks walk in and stare at the two students. He blinked a couple of times before walking back out the room and closing the door behind him. Confused, the two students looked at one another and then realised why Trunks had left. Quickly, yet gently, Gohan placed Videl on the floor after she had unhooked her legs from around his waist.

"You can come in," called Gohan.

The door swung open and Trunks slowly walked in. "When I said you could do whatever you wanted I meant at a PG rated level," he joked.

"We'll remember that next time," said Videl as she and Gohan walked back to their seats. Gohan pulled out a piece of scrap paper and began to draw as Videl turned her attention to Trunks. "You said yesterday that you had moved here two years ago, where did you move from?" asked Videl curiously.

Trunks frowned slightly at the remembrance of his time. "Let's just say that I moved from a destroyed area, there was nothing left for me," he said in a dark voice making it clear he didn't want to discuss that point any further.

"You also said that your mother made the documents for you to become a teacher here, does that mean you don't have the actual qualifications?" asked Videl. If she had to wait until she could interrogate Gohan she would at least get some detail about his friend.

"No but my mother is one of those upper class people with a lot of connections," he said calmly.

"Would I know your mother from somewhere? After all, my father forced me to so many of those damn adult parties when I was younger."

"Pretty much everyone knows her," he said chuckling.

"So can you tell me who she is?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Videl was silent for a moment, this man was obviously putting a lot of trust into her. Slowly she nodded her head and he answered in a soft voice, "Bulma Briefs."

Videl was about to scream when she felt Gohan's hand over her mouth preventing any noise from coming out. He released his hand and returned to his artwork as Videl calmed down. "That's amazing, she's one of the wealthiest people in the world."

"She enjoys what she does, since I helped her out for many years I pretty much qualified for this position," he said slyly.

Videl turned her attention to Gohan who sat idly drawing away at his picture. "You said yesterday that your mum knew someone high up in Capsule Corp but you didn't say it would be the Bulma Briefs," she said piecing the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" asked Gohan with a smile as he turned to face her.

"No, I guess you're right then in not telling me yesterday, I would have just labelled you a liar," she said making her point clear.

Gohan chuckled as he turned his head back to his drawing. "I'm not a liar, I just avoid telling more than I have to," he said.

"So that means that you do live in the 439 mountain area and fly to school in the morning," said Videl remembering even more facts about what Gohan had talked about yesterday.

"Yeah that's true," said Gohan not going into detail about how he flew.

"I thought though that the 439 mountain area was off limit to civilians since the entire area is owned by the Ox-King. You read the book yesterday about how much of a tyrant he was."

The pencil in Gohan's hand snapped as if it was nothing more than a toothpick. "My grandfather is not a tyrant," he said through gritted teeth.

"Your grandfather is the Ox-King?" Videl said in disbelief. She knew by the way that Gohan had reacted that he was telling the truth. "Does that make you a prince?"

Gohan thought for a moment. "I never really thought about it, I guess I technically am. Although it doesn't really matter, it won't change who I am. The Ox-King will always just be my grandfather."

Videl tried to recall everything she had learnt over the years about the Ox-King. It was tough finding recent information about him since after his castle had burnt down not much was heard of him. "If I remember correctly, the Ox-King only had one daughter named Chichi. Chichi is famous for being one of the strongest women in the world since she made it to the semi finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament. No wonder you know Bulma Briefs if you are her son."

"Not really, I know Bulma more from my dad than anyone else," said Gohan as he watched this girl piece his life together. He found it quite enjoyable.

"Your dad knows Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes before she became a household name. Keep going."

"If my memory is correct, Chichi got married the day of the Martial Arts Tournament to...NO!" Videl stopped as she pointed a finger at Gohan.

"What?" asked Gohan trying to figure out why she was pointing at him.

"You're the son of Goku!" she exclaimed.

Gohan smiled. "Yes I am."

"No wonder you are so strong, Goku was the greatest champion of all time and the youngest as well. You've got to introduce me to him!"

"I would love to Videl but..." he trailed off.

Videl glared at him. "But what?"

"He's dead," Gohan said in a solemn voice.

Instantly Videl's glare dropped and was replaced by a face of sorrow. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, you didn't know, he died doing what he loved," said Gohan with tears in his eyes.

"What was that?" asked Videl curious about how the legend had died.

Gohan turned to her and smiled as the tears fell down his cheek. "Protecting those he loved." Videl gasped but before anything else could be said the bell for lunch sounded and Videl remembered her meeting with Erasa. Hurriedly she walked out the door and towards her locker.

Meanwhile Gohan and Trunks took this opportunity to talk. "You're being rather open with her," said Trunks as Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I trust her, she's a good friend," said Gohan as he held his picture in his hand.

"It's good to be able to trust someone," admitted Trunks. "Anyway I'm starving and I know your stomach all too well, go get something to eat and I'll see you around." With that they gave each other a quick goodbye before Trunks left the room. Gohan looked at the picture in his hand at the moment and noticed that few tears had fallen onto the paper. It didn't matter though, they hadn't ruined the image. To Gohan, nothing could ruin the image in his hands, the image of Videl's face.

**Longer chapter as secrets come flowing out. I know I may be rushing it a bit but I'm trying to keep people interested. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review and give suggestions. Feedback, whether good or bad is always appreciated so long as it is your honest opinion.**


	8. Ice Cream Bandits

Okay I guess I have to answer a couple of questions. To Jesse Briceno asking about the Majin Buu saga, I doubt I'll go into it. I don't really like the idea of an enemy who just takes everything that is thrown at them. Plus I have something else planned instead. To KickAssVidel, the image that Gohan has of Videl is the picture he drew while Videl was talking with Trunks, hope that clears some things up.

Thanks to everyone who reviews my stories, it's always good to know that somebody appreciates my work. Anyway...

"You up here Erasa?" called Videl as she stepped through the door leading to the roof of the school, she had wasted a lot of time navigating her way through the corridors without getting stopped. She looked around and saw her bubbly friend waving at her as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"About time you got here Videl," said Erasa as she walked towards her friend.

"You sure we're the only ones up here," said Videl cautiously. The secrets she was going to tell her friend were meant for her ears only.

"You're the only one who has come through that door," said Erasa with a smile. What she didn't know however was that Gohan had flown up to the roof and was now hidden behind a large block which contained all of the electrical equipment. Even though he was on the other side of the roof he could clearly hear the two talking to each other.

Erasa's expression changed from one of laughter to a semi-serious face. The other half was pure enjoyment. "So spill, come tell me Videl," said Erasa. She didn't need to go into details as she knew perfectly well that Videl understood what she meant.

"Well," she began having not really been in this situation before. "I guess I've been acting differently since Gohan came here."

Erasa decided to play this the same way a psychiatrist would. "So what about him made you change your attitude?" she asked.

"I guess I wanted to find out who he was," said Videl with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now that I've found out some information about him I want to be a part of it."

"So what part do you want to play?"

Videl swallowed, she was allowing her emotions to flow freely which a week ago was an unknown trait. "I want to be there for him, I guess I just want to be with him."

Erasa smiled a wicked smile. "Sounds like you have a crush on him, you've got some competition though."

"What do you mean?"

"Every girl in our grade wants to have their own part of Gohan. Once they all saw him without a shirt on he became the school's number one most wanted. Heck, I even wanted him but I'm sure you'll be a much better girl for him."

"But that's the problem Erasa, I don't know what he sees in me."

_I see everything in you._

Videl looked around as she heard Gohan's thoughts in her mind. "Did you hear that? I thought I heard Gohan."

Erasa leant forward curious. "What did this voice say?"

"It said, 'I see everything in you.'"

"It sounds like you are hearing what you want to hear," concluded Erasa but she didn't know how far she was from the truth.

"Yeah, you're probably right," admitted Videl hanging her head. She had really wanted to have heard Gohan say that for real.

"If your feelings for him are this deep, talk to him during gym since neither of you will likely be doing anything since you're both so strong," Erasa giggled.

"But that's one of the problems, strength is a big part of who I am and was defeated as if it was nothing," complained Videl. "I fight crime for a living and now I find that I'm second best to someone who isn't one of the Golden Warriors."

_If only you knew._

"I heard it again!"

"Maybe you should seek medical help," suggested Erasa.

"I'm not going to a shrink," said Videl putting her foot down.

"Fine, whatever, but let's get back on topic. So get Gohan alone and talk to him one on one, express yourself and if he accepts you that's good news."

"And if he doesn't accept me?"

Erasa's happy side died momentarily. "Let's try not to think about that." With that the bell signalling the end of lunch sounded and Erasa returned to her normal self. "C'mon lets go and try to remember the plan."

"Great plan," muttered Videl as she and Erasa opened the door and walked back into the building. Sensing that the coast was clear, Gohan stepped out of his hiding area and went inside, processing all of this new information.

Home Economics passed without much confrontation, except for a fire caused by Sharpner which had caused Gohan's apron to burn slightly. He shouldn't have even been playing with the stoves since they were making Sashimi. Anyway, now all the students had gotten changed into their PE gear and had made their way into the gym.

"Howdy again everyone," smiled Krillen as the class walked in. Krillen grabbed Gohan and held him in the centre of the ring as the rest of the students made their way up to the stands. Krillen announced, "Now I've organised one of the other teachers to come in here and show you what a true battle can look like. The two warriors who will duel in this ring before you are both seasoned veterans who have seen their fare share of battles."

At that moment the door swung open and Gohan buried his head in his hands as Trunks walked in. A few of the jocks were about to complain about a science teacher teaching them martial arts until they noticed the size of his biceps. Trunks had been very similar to Gohan in that he had been wearing a lot of baggy clothing to prevent his body to be goggled by women.

As he walked in he nodded to Krillen as he made his way and jumped on the ring. Gohan noticed this silent remark as Krillen nodded back to Trunks. Meanwhile Videl was thinking up in the stands. _Gohan is going to fight with the son of Bulma Briefs? Not only that, but by the size of those muscles it looks like it will be an even fight. What am I saying? I heard Gohan's power level thingy yesterday from that android, there's no way that Trunks could be as strong. Why am I even thinking about this, just shut up brain and enjoy the show._

Gohan looked at Trunks and Trunks returned the stare. Then as one they shook the others hand as a sign of respect. "Shall we keep this to a level which they can see?" whispered Trunks so that only Gohan could hear.

"It'll be better for them to watch I guess," said Gohan. "I'm guessing that ki usage and flying is against the rules."

"That seems fair," admitted Trunks as Krillen jumped off the ring.

"Whenever you're ready guys," said Krillen now that he was out of harm's way. The two competitors bowed to one another and then got into their stances. Videl analysed the form of both Gohan and Trunks and was unable to find a single thing wrong, there were no visible weaknesses. As one they charged at one another at a relatively slow pace for them, it was only just visible by most students. They began to trade blows and successfully attacked and counter attacked, giving a spectacular performance for the crowd. There was no difference between the two fighters as they successfully blocked everything that came at them.

While most of the crowd cheered and hooted, Videl sat in awe. _This is incredible, they are incredible. I thought I was good but these guys have taken it to a completely different league._ Suddenly Trunks broke through Gohan's defences with a straight right jab to the face. While it had enough force to knock most normal people back several metres, Gohan used the force of the blow to do a back flip and create some distance between them.

_This is starting to seem very familiar for some reason. Trunks looks so much like that Golden Warrior from yesterday but that's impossible he has lavender hair, not golden. Also it's not even in the right shape but I think there was a lavender haired warrior at the Cell Games. I'm going to have to look into this a bit more._

The crowd yelled at the top of their lungs as Gohan ran forward and rolled under an incoming side kick from Trunks and used his leg to sweep Trunks' pivoted foot out from underneath him. Trunks fell to the floor and Gohan used his momentum to do a front flip and force his fist into the ground where Trunks' head had been moments before. Most students cringed as they had thought Gohan's wrist had been badly broken but were astounded to see that his hand was submerged into the ring floor.

Gohan chuckled slightly as he removed his hand from the floor and looked at the recovering Trunks. "I guess I overdid it a bit," he smiled while placing his hand behind his head in the traditional Son pose.

_At least he is aiming it at me and not one of his classmates,_ thought Trunks when the two were distracted by a beeping noise in the stands.

"What's up chief?" asked Videl as she talked into her wrist communicator.

"We have a situation downtown in an ice-cream shop," said the chief.

"An ice-cream shop?" said Videl in disbelief. "What type of place is that to have a hold-up?"

"We don't know, apparently the duo made a complaint and wouldn't leave when the manager told them too. They sent for us but every officer we have sent in there to communicate has been hurled out the door unconscious. We need you down here right away."

"I'm on it," said Videl as she charged down the stairs. "Sorry Mr Krillen, police emergency," she said to the teacher as she charged out of the door. Gohan, Krillen and Trunks looked at one another awkwardly as they tried to analyse the situation.

"Gohan can you come with me for a second," said Krillen as he walked towards the entrance. He quickly turned his attention to the rest of the student body and pointed. "Alright, you come down here and fight with Trunks who is only allowed to block. He will analyse your form," he instructed as the kid walked down nervously.

"What's up Krillen?" asked Gohan as he and Krillen stood by the door.

"Go after her Gohan," Krillen said sternly.

"What? Why should I do that?" asked Gohan confused.

"Keep her safe, if two men could do that much damage to however many policemen imagine what they can do to her."

Gohan was about to counter but simply found that words would not come to his mouth. "Fine," he said in defeat as he stepped out the door. Krillen smiled to himself as he turned towards the one way fight.

Videl landed her jet-copter where the few remaining cops were located outside of the ice-cream shop. Several of the cops holstered their weapons when they saw Videl hop out of the vehicle before capsualizing it and putting it in her pocket.

"Thank god you're here Miss Videl," addressed one of them walking towards her. He pointed over to where a pile of unconscious bodies lay. "Thankfully they haven't killed anyone yet and they've let all of the hostages go but we have no idea what they are doing in there or what their demands are."

"This is bizarre, leave it to me," said Videl as she walked towards the entrance of the shop, noticing that she could only see shadows from this side of the glass. Breathing deeply, she pushed open the door and stepped into hell just as Gohan ran around the corner.

Videl looked around the shop, it seemed relatively clean except for the stack of fifty empty bowls. Videl stared in disbelief as two chibi's ate away at the bowls in front of them. One of them stopped and looked up at her awkwardly. "Doyouwantsomeicecream?" he asked at an unnatural rate, his black hair sticking upright defying gravity. His friend looked up from his food at Videl, his lavender hair swaying slightly.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" said Videl confused. "Where are the men who beat up all those cops outside?"

"Thatwasme," said the lavender haired kid raising his hand while bouncing on his seat as the sugar started to get to his head.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Videl putting her head in her hands. Surely these kids were just messing with her.

"Nohesnotyoushouldhaveseenititwasalllikewhooshbangbangbangandthenhekickedtheguyintheheadanditwasawesome," said the black haired kid guarded his ice-cream like a hawk.

Fed up, Videl walked towards them. "Alright kids you're going to have to come with me."

The lavender haired kid grabbed his ice-cream bowl and jumped off his seat. "Onlyifyoucancatchus," he said as if this was all a game.

"Yeah," said his companion as he jumped off his chair.

"No games kids, come on..." Videl didn't finish her statement as the two chibi's vanished. "What the hell?" she said astounded.

"OVERHERE!" shouted the kid with lavender hair and Videl turned to see that he was over on the other side of the room. Videl stared for a moment until the kid vanished again. "NOWIMOVERHERE!" Videl turned her head again to see that the kid had run to the opposite corner. She felt a tap on her corner but no one was there but she heard the black haired kid say, "TAGYOUREIT!"

"This is unreal," said Videl not sure whether to believe what was happening or not. The door swung open behind her and both chibi's stopped and froze in front of her. "GOHAN!" they screamed before vanishing and Videl heard something crash behind her. She turned around to see both the kids on top of her classmate, both talking a million miles an hour. "GOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANYOUSHOULDHAVEBEENHERETHEMEANLADYWOULDNTGIVEUSATWENTYSCOOPICECREAMANDSOWETOOKITOURSELVESANDEVERYONERANAWAYSCREAMINGBUTWESTAYEDEATINGTHENCOPSCAMEINANDTRIEDTOSTOPUSBUTWEBEATTHEMUP."

Gohan got to his feet and pushed the two kids off of him and they bounced up and down on the ground at a rate which Videl didn't even know was possible. The black haired one looked confused slightly and turned his head as he looked up at Gohan. "Issomethingwrongbrother?" he asked.

"Brother?" said Videl as this kid revealed to be the brother of Gohan. Actually 'Brother' was about the only word which Videl managed to pick out.

"Do you guys know how much trouble you're in?" said Gohan sternly. "Maybe since you're so full of energy I should lock you in the GR with Vegeta."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried the two kids before they vanished from Videl's sight. A small crash was heard shortly afterwards and Videl saw that there were two child like holes in the wall, even Gohan's brothers hair had maintained its shape as it too had made a hole of its own.

"Hopefully they'll have burnt off some of that sugar by the time they've stopped running," muttered Gohan as he made his way to the door.

"Hold on one second Gohan," Videl said glaring at her classmate. "What the hell just happened here?"

Gohan turned and looked at her, since he was so close his outline was clearly shown on the outside of the window where the cops instantly deemed him the enemy. "What are you talking about Videl? Isn't this normal?"

"NO, it's not normal for kids to be able to run faster than the eye can see! How did you scare them off so easily?" she said going full detective mode.

"Simple, I threatened to put them in a contained area with one of the world's strongest fighters."

"But why would they listen to you?"

"Because I'm their brother."

Videl's jaw dropped, "Those crazy kids were you're brothers."

"Well the black haired one, Goten, is my younger brother and his friend, Trunks, sees me as a brother."

Outside, a sniper rifle was aiming at Gohan's torso. "I've got a clear shot sir."

"You sure it's not Videl?" asked the commanding officer behind him.

"Certain sir, Videl's not that tall," confirmed the rifleman.

"Fire when ready," said the officer.

"So that's why they had so much respect for you and listened to you. But who were you going to lock them into a room with? I don't remember someone by the name of Vegeta being at the last Martial Arts Tournament," said Videl.

"Na, he says those things are a waste of time since everyone in them is so weak," replied Gohan.

"But those tournaments are designed to say who the strongest warrior in the world is, why wouldn't he fight in them?" asked Videl.

"Put it this way, in this world only about two people can match him in strength and would probably need to work together to beat him, me being one of them. Does that tell you how strong he is?"

Videl was about to respond as the window shattered as a bullet pierced the glass. She screamed as the bullet struck Gohan square in the shoulder. "Halt fire!" she shouted at the now visible cops. She turned her attention back to Gohan, the shoulder that had been hit not in view. "Are you alright?" she asked walking towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" he asked back.

"You just got shot, oh my Kami I hope it's not too bad" she said as the wound came into view. If Videl was ever at a loss for words, now would be the time. The two centimetre bullet had hit Gohan in the shoulder but had hardly made it halfway into his arm, the back half still sticking out of his skin.

Gohan looked at Videl and then to where her eye line was to see the bullet sticking into his shoulder. "How'd that get there?" he said reaching over with his other hand.

"No don't!" started Videl as Gohan's fingers wrapped around the bullet. Before she could argue any further Gohan had pulled the bullet out of his arm as a small trickle of blood flowed from the open wound.

He then turned to the cops who were staring at him in dismay. "Is this one of yours?" he asked which caused the jaws on the cops to drop dramatically. "Can you be a little more careful next time?" Gohan added. He then turned to Videl. "Are you alright, you seem a little pale?"

**Oh I'm cruel aren't I? If anybody can understand what either Goten or Trunks is going on about good work. Anyway, I'll try to update soon but we'll just have to see what happens. Any more questions or suggestions, throw them at me. Let your voice be heard. Also I'm thinking of doing some advertisements for good Gohan stories. If you have read or written a story which you think I should advertise tell me in a review and we shall see if your voice is heard when I deem if the story is good enough. As always please review, it means so much.**


	9. Hiding the truth

**Good afternoon/morning/night whatever it is where you are reading this. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and making it one of my most successful stories of all time. I am doing my best to continue this one even though my creative...(I won't say genius because I don't want to give myself to much credit)...thoughts are screaming at me to start some new stories I have been thinking about. However, using my superior determination over this powerful enemy, I shall continue to write to better improve my skills and entertain my audience. Now before we start simple advertisement, I'm not going to tell you anything but if you haven't read "A halfbreed's life" by Xj9 do so. It's long but awesome from start to finish.**

**Ferudan has asked me what happened to Mirai Bulma in order for Mirai Trunks to come back. I'm here to say that Bulma died doing what she loved best, building giant rockets. A gas leak and a short circuit, no more need be said. Knowing that the world would be fine without him and with no ties holding him back, Trunks decided to travel to a time where he could be with his family once more.**

**Ryota – At your service, thank you for breaking your no review rule to give me the honour of hearing your words. I know what you mean though when Gohan gets shot in most fanfics and he gets taken out so I decided to shake things up a bit. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**A-man has voiced his opinion saying that this is getting ridiculous, I am unsure of how to take this as to whether he means it is getting ridiculously good or ridiculous in concept. I am going to say that there is a plan in action and you need not worry, everything shall come good in the end.**

**Now the commencement of the ninth chapter (for those of you who recall the last scene ended with Gohan holding a bullet which he just pulled out of his arm).**

Gohan stood there, slightly bewildered as to why everyone was staring at him. _Was it something I said?_ He thought.

"No, it's the fact you pulled a bullet out of your arm Gohan," said Videl completely oblivious to the fact that Gohan hadn't moved his mouth.

"Um, Videl, why did they fire a bullet at me?" Gohan asked as he threw the bullet from one hand to the other.

Videl stood there for a moment trying to find the words to solve this riddle before turning her attention to the cops who had their jaws as low as they could possibly go. "Why did you shoot at him?" she yelled.

The commanding officer was the first one to find the nerve to talk back to Videl. "We saw him through the window and thought him to be the criminal," he said apologetically.

Gohan grinned at the Satan girl. "See, no harm done."

Videl however was still focused on the officer. "Didn't you see him coming in after me?' she asked.

The officer and all of the surrounding policemen were confused by this question. "Miss Videl," said one of the other policemen. "Nobody came into the shop after you, nobody even stepped within ten foot of the door."

The commanding officer decided to use this to his advantage. "Miss Videl, with all due respect, we've never even seen this boy before. How was it that we were supposed to know that he wasn't one of the criminals?"

Videl seemed to understand his point but was still confused as to how Gohan had not been seen by any of the surrounding cops. She turned her attention back to Gohan. "How come none of them saw you Gohan?" she threatened.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "They need their eyes checked?" said Gohan unsure as to why none of the cops had seen him. Then it suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks, the look on his face becoming one of great understanding. _Crap, my Saiyan instincts must have kicked in and I entered too quickly,_ he thought.

"Gohan," said Videl.

Gohan turned to look at her, not surprised to see her usual glare imprinted on her face. "Yes Videl," he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by your 'Saiyan Instincts?'" she asked.

Gohan looked confused and stepped towards Videl, the police believing that he was about to attack her aimed their weapons in preparation. "How do you know about the Saiyans?" asked Gohan.

"You just said it then that you have Saiyan instincts, what the hell did you mean?" said Videl becoming increasingly pissed off. Gohan took a step forward towards Videl and a weapon was shot. The bullet flew towards Gohan but quicker than the eye could see he raised his hand and plucked the bullet out of mid air.

He looked towards the cops and crushed the bullet in his hand to dust. "Do you guys mind? We're trying to talk here," he explained. He turned back to Videl who was stunned as to what she just saw. "Look I don't know what you are talking about, but if you don't mind I need to go check on my brother to make sure he and his friend aren't holding a country hostage like last time they got on a sugar high." Videl would have laughed at this statement if it wasn't the serious expression that was plastered on Gohan's face; his eyes hard and unforgiving.

Without another word, Gohan jumped out of the window and walked casually past the cops who quivered in fear of this immovable object. Videl snapped out of her trance just as he was walking around a corner. With great speed she charged around to find that he had vanished. Not a trace of him. She looked around bewildered, unable to locate where Gohan had gone. "GOHAN!" she screamed in a fit of rage and confusion.

Videl collapsed on the bed in her room, torn between anger and a state of losing her mind. _I wanted to learn more about Gohan and what did I found out? He is immune to bullets and has a little brother who can run through walls, _she thought. _What does this mean? I wonder if the tests will come up with anything._ She recalled briefly that after Gohan had escaped she had gotten some officers to take samples of Gohan's blood and the bullet he had pulled out of his arm for DNA testing. There was something strange about him and she was going to find out what.

She felt her mobile going off in her pocket and reluctantly answered. "Hello," she said with little effort.

"Hey Videl it's me Erasa," announced the blonde.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood."

"Did you talk to Gohan like we planned because he seemed out of it after he returned?"

Videl seemed confused. "What do you mean when he returned?"

"Krillen, our PE teacher, sent him after you to help. It mustn't have been far because he was only gone for about ten minutes." _How is that possible? It took me five minutes to fly there with the latest jet copter,_ thought Videl as Erasa continued. "I went out to get a drink but I saw Gohan at his locker. He seemed upset about something then he tore off his locker door."

"He tore off his locker door?!?"

"That's not all, after he shoved all his stuff into his bag he jumped out the window."

"That's suicide, the window opposite our lockers are on the third story."

"I screamed and rushed over to the window and looked out but I didn't see anything, it was as if he hadn't fallen at all."

"That's impossible," said Videl but then recalled that she had thought kids' running through a wall was impossible.

"So did anything happen when he came to find you?"

Videl didn't know whether or not to tell her friend that he had been shot at not once but twice. "He came, helped me out and then vanished."

"What do you mean by vanish?"

"I mean he ran around a corner, I followed him and when I went around it he had vanished."

"Out of all the men you could have had a crush on you had to pick the most interesting one Videl."

Videl sighed. She had already dribbled her heart out to Erasa so there was no point denying it. "Don't remind me. Now I've got to do some training to keep dad happy," she lied.

"Alright then, see you at school tomorrow," said Erasa as Videl hung up not bothering to say goodbye in return.

_I need to focus, there is so much that I need to discover about Gohan. Why am I so interested in him? Because if he can beat me in combat I need to know how he did it. It is not because I am madly in lo... don't you dare finish that thought! What clues are there? I know I'm missing something._ Videl made her way over to her computer and quickly switched on the internet. In her search browser she typed one word: Saiyan.

A few moments later it loaded and the first link was a video conference. Curious, she clicked on it to find that it was an interview with some guy called Yajirobe. He claimed to be the leader of a group of warriors who were going to fight creatures called Saiyans.

_So a Saiyan is a type of creature? Why would Gohan have said that he had Saiyan instincts then? Was he implying that he had the same survival instincts of a Saiyan? Kami, this is so confusing._

The interview continued and one of the reporters asked Yajirobe if it was due to the Saiyans arrival that East City was utterly destroyed. To Videl's shock Yajirobe announced that one of the Saiyans single handily destroyed the city. He then said that the Earth's Special Forces would be there to destroy the Saiyans. It was clear from the silence that many of the reporters thought this guy was a little crazy in the head.

Videl quickly got out of the video and searched for the Earth's Special Forces. She found a still shot and blew it up to full screen. Six warriors stood there and she instantly recognised several of them for being past champions and warriors of the Martial Arts Tournament. Curiously though, several of them looked familiar to the men who fought at the Cell Games, suddenly she remembered that it was Yamcha the Bandit who revealed he was one of the warriors at the Cell Games and here he was as a member of the Earth's Special Forces (ESF).

She quickly pulled up another internet page and brought up a picture of the Cell Game warriors who stood at the side of the ring before the battle with her father commenced. She compared the two images and found that at least half of the warriors from the ESF were present at the Cell Games. She surveyed the other warriors and gasped when she saw the lavender haired man and instantly recognised it as her science teacher, Trunks Briefs.

She instantly realised as she switched off the computer, that there was going to be more than one person to interrogate the next day. For now though, all she could do was take out her anger on an unfortunate punching bag.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, she shall be sent out tomorrow."

"You sure her power level isn't too low?"

"Nonsense, even though it is lower than Videl Satan's 140, remember, Videl is only human and thus will become tired while she shall not."

"I understand your plan, false hope before the final crush."

"Exactly, not only will she break her body but she will break her spirit beforehand."

Videl was happy for the fact that she had actually gotten to school on time, there had been no robberies or no small devil children to try to comprehend. While she seemed calm and collected on the outside, inside she was filled with a burning rage which was only going to be directed at one person. She walked to her locker, the one that was located directly next to Gohan's.

She inspected the open area which should have been covered by a metal door but Erasa had been speaking the truth when she had said that Gohan had torn it off. Videl had no doubt that Gohan had had the power to do it but she thought Erasa could have been over exaggerating. Gohan's locker was empty, not a single piece of paper resided within. She turned to where a protective cover flapped against the broken glass as the wind pushed against it, sending a slight chill down the corridor.

Videl quickly grabbed her necessary gear and went to homeroom, taking her seat next to Gohan's. Minutes passed as Erasa blabbed on about nothing in particular, Sharpner ended in his usual ball of pain after trying to hit on Videl but there was no sign of Gohan. As the teacher came in to start homeroom, Videl couldn't help but feel a bit lonely by the vacant spot next to her.

Hours passed as Videl went from lesson to lesson, the lack of Gohan weighing heavily on her mind. _He could have gotten sick, everyone gets sick. But what if it had something to do with what I discovered yesterday. Is he hiding something that he is willing to risk our friendship for? I have to find out what it is, hopefully the lab comes back with some results,_ she thought as she made her way to lunch.

As she stepped through the door to the oval something caught her eye. Immediately she recognised that there was a brawl going on and rushed over to stop it. As she got closer, the fight stopped as the mystery woman dispatched of her latest foe, kicking him to the ground with a swift straight kick that took the wind out of him. She turned her head towards Videl, her cold lifeless eyes piercing into hers.

A smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth. "Seems my target has decided to show herself," she said in a heartless voice.

"What do you mean by target?" asked Videl as she got into a fighting stance. All of the nearby students had rescued those whom the woman had already defeated.

"My objective is to kill you," she said as she stood there calmly. "You are the whole reason I exist."

"Ha, we'll see who has the last laugh," Videl said as she lunged forward. She brought her fist forward and struck at her opponent's torso. The woman brought up her forearm and successfully blocked the attack. The woman twisted her arm and grabbed hold of Videl's wrist. Using this to her advantage, Videl leapt forth and struck at the woman's unguarded head.

Her foot connected solidly with the woman's head and she flew to the ground. Students who were watching the fight cheered but from a safe distance. Videl charged at the woman as she was getting to her feet and jabbed towards her head. Videl was stunned as the woman shifted her body weight, dodging the blow and then bringing her knee up to connect cleanly with Videl's stomach.

Blood burst out of her mouth as Videl felt the force of the blow, she had never been hit that hard in her life. Instead of capitalizing on the situation, the woman pushed Videl away as gloated. "The way you are fighting Videl, it tells me that something is clouding your mind," she said in a 'know it all' tone. "My guess is it has something to do with a man."

Videl fumed. "What would you know you harpy!" she screeched.

"Your answer just told me everything," she muttered as Videl charged at her. They exchanged blow after blow, none giving anything less but it was evident that Videl wasn't used to these long fights. A strong blow to the chest sent her to the ground. She was about to get up when she felt the woman's foot push her back down.

Videl looked up to see the woman staring down at her with a cold glare. She raised her fist, poised to strike the final blow and Videl winced, but the blow never came. Videl felt the weight of the woman off of her chest and she opened her eyes to see that the woman was struggling with this new opposition. She was being held in the air by a hand gripped around the back of her skull. "Gohan," Videl whispered as she saw the boy with the iron grip.

With an almighty squeeze, the woman's head was crushed and everyone who was watching either screamed or went silent. Videl was in shock as she saw that instead of blood oozing out of the remnants of the skull all she could see were wires. "A machine," she said in disbelief. With the android still in his iron grip, Gohan walked towards the school, the students parting before him. Meanwhile Videl struggled to get off the ground, this had only opened more questions she needed answered.

**Did you enjoy? I thought you did. Anyway I will try to continue updating but I'm not making any promises. Please review and if you see a fault with my story let me know so I can change it. Anyways, cheers.**


	10. Assumptions

**Wow, I never expected those kinds of reviews. I wanted to put a bit of a dark twist on to the situation but from what I am hearing it went from a little black to a loss of light. For those of you who were slightly put off by the intensity of that last chapter, I'm sorry but that's what happened. It will become lighter eventually but before then I am sending this down a different road. Trust me, by the end of this chapter I can guarantee that some things are going to be put into motion that you will not have seen coming. Anyway enough suspense, let's get this show on the road.**

Videl remained on the ground, visibly shaking, as Gohan vanished with the android's body firmly within his grasp. As one, those who weren't still stunned by what had just occurred helped Videl onto her feet. Wrapping her arm around someone's neck, they supported her on her way to the nurse's office. The crowds parted as Videl and the one helping her made their way through the corridors. Eventually they came to an empty part of the school inhabited by the school nurse. Videl looked over to the blonde who had helped her all this way and immediately pulled her arm away.

"What, not going to give me a thank you kiss?" asked Sharpner.

Videl entered the nurse's office a few seconds later after landing a solid blow into Sharpner's stomach. He was clutched over in pain as the door closed blocking him from view. You think by now he would have gotten the hint that he was the last person she wanted to be touching but no he thought differently. _Ha, playing hard to get are we Videl? I'll just keep on trying then,_ he thought as the wind slowly refilled his lungs.

A lesson passed before Videl was permitted to leave, her body feeling much better than what it had before. She had to admit as she rubbed the bandages around her stomach, while the nurse was only hired by the school she had incredible talent for her profession. She went through the corridors as people went to their next lessons, the rumours about what had happened during lunch buzzing through the air. Videl made her way to her locker, part of her wanted to take the rest of the day off but she had advanced science with Trunks Briefs and that was one subject she didn't want to fall behind on.

She made her way to the classroom, the corridors now empty and she stood outside her room. With an outreached hand, Videl placed her hand on the handle until she heard voices coming in from the other side. She placed her ear to the side of the door and thanked the cruddy construction for making it possible to hear through solid wood. She could hear both the voices of Trunks and Gohan and from a small slit she could see that they were standing next to the remains of the robot.

"So what should we do with her?" asked Gohan.

"Take her to Bulma I guess," said Trunks.

"So we can find out necessary information?"

There was silence and Videl assumed that Trunks nodded in response.

"Despicable don't you think, an assassin who's not even human."

"Well look at us, it's not exactly like we're human after all we were born and bred for war and destruction."

Videl nearly collapsed on the outside as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly she felt the urge...no, the need to leave school immediately. Too much information was pumping through her brain, she no longer cared if her school work was behind; this was something much more important.

Videl collapsed on her bed, she had immediately left school and was feeling rather ill. One of the maids had noted when she had come in that she looked rather pale and should lie down. Videl soon let exhaustion overcome her body as she fell asleep. However, unlike a normal restless sleep, this one was plagued with nightmares.

_Videl shivered as she witnessed the battle before her, a city torn to shreds by the work of the Saiyans. She ran, blinded by rage and fury at what they had done. Masses of people lay sprawled across the street either dead or dying. The town's population was decreasing at a rate so that within the hour it would be reduced to nothing. Videl had to stop them, it was her only choice._

_She rounded a corner to the town square and saw them, two Saiyans, standing as proud as anything. She ran forward but was stopped halfway two immovable objects blocking her path. As she took a few steps back she realised them to be the two androids which she had fought and lost against, only this time they had lost their human skin and were a skeletal system made of metal. Bright orange eyes produced the only colour other than the green, red and blue wires which spread through every part of the body._

_They walked towards her, their movements matching each other's step for step. The mechanical limbs moved effortlessly as if they were natural, no sound was made from the pieces of metal rubbing against one another. As one they lifted their hands up, balls of light radiating from their palms. Videl screamed and looked away as an explosion erupted in front of her and the two robots were vaporized. She looked up to see the two people who were standing there before smiling wickedly as the wind brushed their hair to the side._

_Videl analysed their faces, how could she forget who they were? Both Trunks and Gohan stood there with an eerie calmness which could silence a hurricane. In an instant they were standing in front of her, the distance covered in less than a second. Videl stood silently and looked deeply into their eyes as they changed from pitch black to turquoise and their hair erupt into golden flames. But that wasn't what scared her most of all as they reached up and tore their faces off to reveal a metallic skull with two blue eyes._

Videl awoke screaming. Maids rushed into her room at the sound of her voice as sweat poured from her brow. A damp cloth was brought in and one of the maids wiped her forehead with it. A few minutes passed and Videl ordered all of the maids to leave and not mention a word of this around her father. What frightened her about the dream was just how real it had felt. Videl didn't usually have dreams but when she did she felt like they meant something. Mostly they were small meaningless things which were destined to happen but this was frightening to say the least.

Slowly, she got up and walked over to the computer, bringing up the pages she had searched yesterday. There was something wrong with this puzzle, not only was Gohan and Krillen incredibly strong but the science teacher was as well. Both Krillen and Trunks had been at the Cell Games there was no doubt about that and neither of them looked like they had aged a day. But Gohan...

Videl rang up the local police station. "This is Videl Satan, I need you to tell me all of the information about a man named Gohan Son," she ordered. If there was one thing about Videl's persistence it was the fact that she had a number of resources. However this one turned up without a result.

"According to our files the only Gohan Son died over twenty five years ago," replied the voice.

"Impossible, I go to school with someone named Gohan Son," said Videl.

"Well according to this he doesn't exist."

"Well what about Trunks Briefs, can you tell me anything about him."

"I can bring up a little, not much since most of the information is handled privately by Capsule Corps. Okay the basic details are that he is a seven year old kid who is the son of Bulma Briefs. He..."

"Did you say he was a seven year old kid?" interrupted Videl.

"That's what it says according to this," came the reply.

"Thank you for your help."

"Anytime Videl," said the man on the other end as he hung up.

_What does this mean and what if it is related to my dream? Apparently Trunks is a seven year old kid and not a full grown adult who teaches science, but when he told me that there was no chance that he was lying since Gohan played along with it. I doubt they would have planned something like that beforehand, although when the remembered one another it was as if they were good friends and they both showed extreme fighting skills. Kami this is so confusing._

Videl's fingers typed away at her keyboard. There was one piece of critical information that linked all of these events together but she couldn't put her finger on which one it was. Then it clicked.

_The one thing which links Gohan, Trunks and even Goku together is Bulma! Gohan said that he knew Bulma Briefs via his father who is Goku who fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament as the youngest ever competitor. Okay let's see, if I remember those details then..._

Her thoughts trailed off as she grabbed a video of the first tournament and placed it into her video player. She flicked through the opening announcements until she came to announcing the competitors. She immediately recognizes Goku and realises the one standing next to him to be Krillen! Not only that but they were wearing identical Gi's with their masters insignia on it, meaning they were both trained by the same person.

_If Krillen knew Goku then that would imply that he knows Bulma as well. But what does this all mean? And I still don't know what the hell a Saiyan is._

Videl's fingers flew across the board as she resumed her search for the 'Saiyan.' She quickly by passed all of the videos until she came to a link which said it had all the details. Unfortunately as Videl tried to access it she found her screen come up saying that this was a restricted site which could only be viewed by Capsule Corp figures.

_Okay, if all the details are blocked by Capsule Corps then that means that Bulma knows everything and doesn't want to tell anyone anything. So why would Saiyans be so secretive? Although Gohan said something about Saiyan instincts and Trunks said that both he and Gohan were bred for war and that both of them weren't even human. Does that mean that a Saiyan is a piece of technology implanted in their brains or..._

Her eyes shot up as a terrible thought came into her mind. _What if a Saiyan is one of those robots that keeps attacking the city? That would explain how strong Goku, Trunks and even Krillen could be so strong. The information said that Trunks is seven years old but clearly he is a man in his twenties maybe even thirties. Unless Bulma created him! Could it be that what he meant by 'bred for war' was that he and Gohan are robots created by Bulma? That could also explain why Gohan is so smart and strong. If that's the case then that means that Bulma has a personal army at her finger tips, one that could wipe out an army in an instance._

_That crazy Yajirobe guy said that one Saiyan wiped out an entire city, something that a normal person would be incapable of. So did Bulma create an army of Saiyan warriors to destroy a Saiyan? So would that mean the people who really defeated Cell were just a part of Bulma's army?_ She shook her head violently. _No, there's no proof, I'm just throwing false accusations at everything and everyone._

Her wrist watch began to ring and she answered it. "What is it chief?" she asked.

"Videl, it's about that blood sample you had us analyse yesterday," said the chief.

"What about it chief?"

"It turns out most of our staff can't even place what type of blood group it comes from, it's as if it isn't even human blood." Videl was stunned. The police had just given her all of the evidence she needed.

"Chief, tomorrow morning I want you to bring every available unit you have to Orange Star High School at 8am. I believe that the person this 'blood' came from is a mechanical warrior much like the one that attacked the mall the other week."

"Are you sure about that Videl?" asked the chief worrisomely.

"How else could a bullet not penetrate anything more than his skin?"

"Understood Videl," said the chief as the connection was cut.

Videl grabbed the phone and called up the school, she needed to make sure that Trunks, Gohan and Krillen were all apprehended tomorrow when they were most vulnerable.

Gohan soared through the air on his way to school. He and Trunks had spent the night with Bulma dismantling the android and finding out all everything they could, which sadly wasn't enough. Bulma had to run some diagnostic tests so Gohan and Trunks had decided to go to school and act it out as if everything was normal. He landed on the roof, completely oblivious to the fact that a hundred policemen had seen him from below.

Gohan entered the building and felt out for Trunks and Krillen's energy patterns. It was 8am and school didn't start for another half an hour. He quickly found them and went to say hello. "Hey guys, how we going?"

"Not bad yourself," said Trunks.

"Pretty good after all that's happened," replied Gohan.

"So what have you guys found out?" asked Krillen.

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other. "Sadly not as much as we would have liked, hopefully mum's tests will come through later with some better results," said Trunks.

The intercom in the hallway crackled as someone made an announcement. "Would Trunks, Krillen and Gohan make their way to the entrance of the school," commanded the voice.

"Do you think he means us?" asked Gohan.

Krillen snickered, "I doubt he could mean anyone else, last I checked I'm the only Krillen around." All three of them shared a heart warming laugh as they walked through the front doors... Only to have a hundred guns aimed directly at them.

"Place your hands above your heads, you're under arrest," shouted a cop through a loud speaker.

The trio looked at each other awkwardly; this wasn't how they expected their morning to turn out.

"I repeat, place your hands above your head, you are under arrest," shouted the cop again.

"Why are we under arrest?" asked Trunks.

A raven haired girl walked in front of where the cops were situated and looked at the three of them. "Because I say so," Videl shouted.

**I wanted to be original so hopefully this is original enough for you. It's much darker than what I'm used to writing so tell me if you think something could have been changed. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Growing Affections

**You wanted a rewritten chapter, you got a rewritten chapter. Actually, I wanted a rewritten chapter, so I rewrote the chapter.**

**A-Man, thank you for your highly detailed report, it has given me a lot to think about. Let me just say something now, and this goes to everyone who is reading this, the chapters which are already up will not be redone because it is the way I do things. Because this allows me to see how much I can improve from story to story and chapter to chapter. Looking back at the story it is clear to me the messages you are sending and how I do sometimes change the characters in order to allow the story to flow the way I want it to flow.**

**The reason (I have recently discovered) for Gohan's burst of power in front of all those who watch him, this is due to his Saiyan instincts of destruction mixing with the idea of pack mentality. In other words, Gohan is proving himself to his mate by protecting her from the threat which is the androids. I hope this has made things clearer but again the thoughts in my mind do not always coexist with the words I put on the page.**

**I know my scenes are choppy in parts and I know that some things do not flow as well as they should. These are the things I try to improve on as time goes by. I thank you A-Man for pointing my flaws out, now I know what I can, and will, improve on. I admit that I am still learning as a writer and hope to continuously improve on my skills as an author.**

**Now to go and prove my worth to all those who are still reading this story. **

Gohan, Trunks and Krillen stood awkwardly in the line of fire. "What should we do guys?" asked Krillen.

"We could run but that would make us appear guilty and then they'll go after our families to get to us," said Trunks.

"Well I think Bulma's pretty safe," said Krillen and the two of them lightly laughed forgetting the situation for a moment. Gohan however was fuming with rage. His Saiyan instincts wanted him to unleash, to prove his worth to Videl by destroying all of her reinforcements. This however, did not go unnoticed by Trunks and Krillen.

Gohan took a step forward, startling everyone in attendance. With his head held high, he walked towards Videl. Videl however took a few steps back in fear. _Why would he walk towards an area where he would be shot at from all angles?_

"Gohan, don't make me do anything you'll regret," warned Videl getting into a fighting stance.

"Videl," shouted the chief holding his firearm aimed at Gohan. "Boy, don't do anything stupid. Come down to the station and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Gohan stopped, a few metres away from where Videl stood. "Why should I come down to the station when I've done nothing wrong?" he asked in a menacing tone.

Before anyone could respond one of the cops shot their gun and the bullet flew at Gohan. Instead of blocking it, the bullet connected with the side of the head and bounced off as if he was made of solid concrete. Videl gasped as the bullet dropped to the ground with a small clang. "Don't fire," she called to the men but they had already gotten the idea that bullets weren't going to do anything. However, four of the officers looked to one another before nodding simultaneously.

Gohan just glared at the man who had shot him and flashed his energy a little, directing it at the gun he was holding and causing it to explode. If the cops didn't have a reason to be scared before they did now. "Don't. Do. It. Again." Gohan warned as he crossed his arms and looked back at Videl. "You can't arrest me Videl, nothing can stop me. So what are you going to do?"

This took Videl back a few places, she had hoped that the three of them would just come quietly but clearly they weren't planning on co-operating. If actions weren't going to solve anything she needed to play this right. "Gohan you're strong, too strong I think," she said which made Gohan chuckle slightly. "I've seen what you can do and I'm scared of what you could do if you lose control. We need to find out why you're so strong and find a way to make you normal."

Again Gohan chuckled but now there was no anger or hatred in his eyes. He placed a comforting hand on Videl's shoulder. "Videl, I know what you're saying, but I can never be normal," he explained.

"Is that because you are a Saiyan?" she asked.

Before when he had been asked a similar question he had snapped, but this time he remained calm as he didn't want to hurt anybody in the vicinity. He briefly looked back to Trunks and Krillen who nodded their heads in approval. He turned back to Videl and sighed. "Yes Videl, it's because of my Saiyan heritage."

_He looks so sad, as if he's ashamed of that fact,_ thought Videl. Gohan heard it through his head but decided to ignore it for the time being. "But what is a Saiyan Gohan?" she asked.

Before Gohan answered the chief intervened. "Videl, it seems this was just a misunderstanding. It's clear that we're not needed anymore." No more needed to be said before the cops started to get into their cars and vanish into the city. However one vehicle remained with the four men inside surveying the situation before them, their eyes glowing orange as they scanned the power levels of the warriors before them.

Videl turned her attention back to Gohan but instead of her traditional glare, she looked at him with curiosity and wonder. Gohan breathed deeply and answered. "A Saiyan is part of a warrior civilization which is close to extinction."

"But how are you able to destroy those robot things as if they were nothing?"

"Years of practise," Gohan chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. A small pain started to itch at the base of Gohan's spine but he ignored it for the time being. _If only she knew,_ he thought.

"Gohan, is this 'Saiyan' thing the reason I can hear your thoughts in my head?" Videl asked.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Gohan stated in disbelief.

"I can shed some light on that," said Trunks as he and Krillen walked close and joined the two of them. "My father was telling me about the 'mating' process of Saiyan."

"MATING PROCESS!" exclaimed Videl.

Gohan was equally stunned. "Why the hell didn't Vegeta tell me about this?"

"Father didn't want to worry you," explained Trunks. "If he had told you what to expect then there would have been a chance that things wouldn't have run their natural course and you would have tried to prevent things from happening. The reason you can hear one another's thoughts is because you are starting to bond. I won't tell you what to expect next otherwise things won't occur the way they should."

"I really need to have a talk with Vegeta," sighed Gohan as he placed his face in his hands. Seeing this, Videl wrapped her arm around his shoulders, comforting him. Suddenly her eyes shot up as she realised what she was doing but her body stayed close to Gohan, his warmth surrounding her and keeping her calm.

_I've never been this close to a boy before,_ thought Videl, _but it feels so right._ Gohan smiled as he heard this thought but didn't want to interrupt the moment. Trunks smiled lightly as he watched the two hold each other. Krillen however was looking elsewhere.

Krillen's eyes were locked on the remaining cop car and the people inside it. However even though he could see them, he couldn't sense them and as such was worried. "Um, guys," he said gathering their attention. "Should we be worried about those guys?"

Trunks looked up to where Krillen was pointing and instantly a look of worry and concern spread across his face. His senses were warning him that trouble was about to occur. "I think we've found our next batch of androids," he said as he and Krillen mentally prepared themselves for a fight.

Gohan took his eyes off of Videl and looked at Trunks and Krillen who were gathering their ki. His eyes then fell on the police vehicle and he instantly recognised the danger. He turned his attention back to Videl who was looking at him with worry written across her face. "Go somewhere safe and I'll find you when the danger has passed," he warned in a caring tone.

Videl instantly recognised that there was danger around and that in comparison to the three warriors in front of her she wouldn't stand a chance. "Be careful Gohan," she whispered before she lightly placed her lips on his. After a brief moment the kiss broke and the two spread apart before Videl ran to find a safe area. Only when she was about ten metres away from Gohan did her rational thoughts kick in.

_Oh. My. Kami. What the hell is wrong with you Videl? You just had your first kiss with a guy you only met a couple of days ago, isn't there some rule on the time you have to know someone? But it feels so right, everything about him is just so perfect._

_Thanks for the compliment._

_Oh right, you can hear my thoughts can't you Gohan?_

_Yea, it's kind of awkward._

_Yea,_ thought Videl as her cheeks burned a bright shade of red. Trying not to think of anything else she ran around a corner and hid from danger. From her hiding spot from behind the building she could see Gohan, Krillen and Trunks standing as calm as anything as the four policemen walked from their car in an intimidating manner. As one they stopped, the wind blowing through the trees as the groups stared down one another.

"Let's take this somewhere where we can't hurt anyone," said Gohan as a white aura surrounded his being. Auras encircled both Trunks and Krillen as the androids nodded in approval. Videl could hardly believe her eyes as all seven men vanished as they flew off faster than she could see. She looked around frantically but there was no sign of them.

"GOHAN!" Videl yelled in frustration and anger.

...

**Sorry this has taken so long to update but I've been enjoying the presence of close family and friends as of late. The battle will come soon, do not fret. Please review and I shall try to update as soon as I can. **


	12. Reinforcements

**I think it is safe to say that the replacement chapter received a much warmer reception to the previous version. Now to address some items which have been brought to my attention.**

**To Cap Red: I understand your confusion over why all the police just up and go. Honesty, I didn't know what other way to get rid of them and I couldn't just make them disappear so I had them drive off into the sunrise. I didn't know what else to do I'm sorry! On your second piece of criticism about how I made Videl a little more arrogant than normal. I did this because I believe if she has misinterpreted the information, she wouldn't be as compassionate as she normally would be. Finally, yes I do pride myself on being able to take any critique that is thrown at me. As such, I do not mind if I am told my flaws directly so that I may improve on them.**

**To A-Man (you and I seem to talk a lot), thank you for telling me that by advancing my story without fillers that I am lacking in the suspense chapter. In all honesty, I don't think about those situations much and as such leave them out and stick to the main story. I can see that if I had added more minor chapters I could have allowed the story to flow a bit more rhythmically and like I said before this is something I can improve on. If you have anything harsh you want to say, and this goes for everyone, please let me hear it. I love the fact that my work is admired and as such I want to become better as an author in order for my skill to grow. The simple way to do this is to tell me everything upfront so that I can improve on my capabilities.**

**Now to give the people what they want, another chapter to read.**

The ground got closer until Trunks, Krillen and Gohan landed several kilometres away from the nearest signs of life. The wasteland they had picked was familiar to all three of them and held some memories of great battles gone by. They turned around as their four opponents touched the ground behind them. "So what gives?" asked Trunks, his hatred for androids clearly showing. "Why would you agree to fight us out in the middle of nowhere?"

One of the androids snickered as it stepped in front of the other three. "To avoid unnecessary casualties," he stated as he scanned the growing power levels which dropped systematically before jumping back up.

"I think I get it," said Gohan as the ground around him started to shake as his power grew. "You want the strongest people out of the way so that it is easier for your boss or whoever to take over. I'm sorry to inform you but against you four we have nothing to worry about."

"You are correct but at the same time you are sadly mistaken," said the android as Gohan's energy dropped before rising again. "Yes, our creator wishes this world for his own and thus the privileges that come with power. However that is only one reason we came here. Our data told us that you would likely come to a secluded area, most likely one you have already have had a battle in. As such, we followed you and using a homing device lodged in our brains we have called for reinforcements."

As if on cue, several bodies appeared in the sky flying at tremendous speeds. They collided with the ground in a group and as such formed a sizeable crater. One by one, they walked out of the hole and joined their comrades until there were fifteen androids in total. "As you can see, you are clearly outnumbered," said the android addressing them. "If you surrender now we will make your deaths quick and painless."

"I think not," said Gohan calmly as the android smirked at Gohan's courage. "From your power sensors you should have seen our power dropping and increasing in regular intervals. We had a feeling something like this would occur and as such called for our own reinforcements." The androids' scanners began to indicate that several people of larger than average power levels were fast approaching. "The drop and rise in power levels is a code that danger is nearby and we use it to alert enough people to ensure victory is at hand," explained Gohan smoothly.

Falling gracefully from the sky came the easily recognisable warriors classified as the Z-warriors. Piccolo landed first followed by Vegeta and then both Tien and Yamcha landed alongside one another. The androids eyed off their new opponents, taking all factors into play. "While you have gained in numbers you and your friends are still outmatched as we still outnumber you two to one," announced the only android who would respond.

"I'm sorry but it's not that easy," said another voice from above. All in attendance turned their heads to see Eighteen land next to her husband closely followed by Goten and Trunks. "I may not have been able to sense the fluctuating power levels but these two sure could."

Gohan was in disbelief. "Goten, when did you learn how to fly?" he asked.

"Ms Eighteen has been teaching me since you've been at school," Goten admitted as he stared at his shoes.

"I offered to teach you how to fly but you ran after that frog remember," said Gohan as the androids tried to analyse the power of the new comers.

"Why is it that we are unable to obtain a reading on that woman?" asked the android curious about this situation.

Eighteen looked over to where her enemies stood. "I am like you, half woman half machine, however unlike you I have no flaws," she stated. "Unlike your creator, I was created by someone who actually had a brain instead of some downbeat copycat."

If the androids had been insulted they did well in not showing their emotions. They stared at the strange batch of warriors before them, from the tall green Namekian to the two children who were spoiling for a fight. The three martial arts tournament veterans, Krillen, Yamcha and Tien, were all looking more excited than they had in years about being in a fight where they could actually do alright. Vegeta eyed off the opposition, trying to pick the strongest warrior as his first target. Trunks (M) looked at the androids with hate and disgust while Gohan kept his calm and nerves intact.

"Guys," he said gathering the Z-Fighters attention. "Let's not leave this to chance, power up as much as you can so that we can end this as quickly as possible."

"Yes, let's," said Eighteen monochromatically. "I left Marron under the watch of the old pervert so I don't want to be away for too long." Only those with a keen ear could tell that her tone became slightly compassionate when she talked about her daughter.

"One good fight comes around and you want to end it as quickly as possible, typical," muttered Vegeta.

"This is so that if one of us is looking worse for wear than another warrior can come and help," explained Gohan. He then shot an evil glare at Vegeta. "After this you and I need to have a private talk," he growled.

Vegeta then leaned over to Trunks (M). "Have I missed the explanation," he whispered.

"Yea, it was quite enjoyable," said Trunks (M). Behind them, Piccolo took off his turban cape as he stretched his limbs, it had been a while since he had needed to take them off.

"Damn, I wanted to witness that," admitted Vegeta before he pulled back and got into his fighting stance. As one, the Z-Warriors began to yell as their ki flowed through their veins at a rapid rate. Gohan ascended to his second Super Saiyan form followed closely by Vegeta who had ascended a few years ago. Trunks (M) powered up to a Super Saiyan level where he wouldn't forego speed for a minor power boost, he had already learnt the disadvantages of that technique many years ago. What was surprising most of all however, was the two golden haired children who were in fighting stances of warriors much older and stronger than them.

"Since when could you two brats transform!" questioned Vegeta demanding an answer.

"It just happened one day in our normal spa's dad," explained Trunks. "We were fighting same as always and then we were surrounded by this golden light. I'd seen you training with your hair golden and didn't want to spa with you in the Gravity Room."

"Well's see how well you survive this battle and I'll judge how long we will spend training," said Vegeta slyly as his attention shifted to the androids, their scanners still trying to obtain accurate readings. Knowing too well that the androids would take on the enemy whose power level would likely match their own, the Z-Warriors charged forth before a particular opponent could be picked. Faster than the eye could see, warriors danced across the still air as blow after blow was blocked and countered between enemies.

...

Videl stood on top of the school, she had considered chasing after Gohan and the rest of them but she knew full well that she would only get in the way. She wanted answers to questions that she could only ask to Gohan. She could still feel his lips upon her own and how smooth it had felt. A blast of golden light illuminated in the distance and she could tell that the battle had begun. Her fingers gripped tightly around the capsule in her fingers, she wanted to help Gohan so badly but at the same time knew she would only be a hindrance. "If only I could see what's going on?" she said to nobody in particular.

"That could be arranged," said a cold voice from behind her. In shock Videl spun around and stared at the small, old woman who sat atop a floating crystal ball. Videl blinked a few times, trying to figure out how the ball was simply floating with nothing underneath it. She tried to form words but her thoughts were in a complete jumble. "I am fortune teller Baba," introduced the woman as she got off of the ball as it floated down until it touched the ground.

"What do you want?" asked Videl finding her voice.

"I've been watching Gohan for some time now and he has done me many a favour in the past. As such I feel like it is my obligation to help those who are close to him. Now kneel in front of the ball and all shall be revealed," said Baba as she began her chant. Videl got on her knees and leant forward, her neck stretching out horizontally as she gazed at the ball as picture began to form. A golden necklace encircling her neck could now be seen and Baba ceased her chanting as she eyed off the necklace.

"Why did you stop?" demanded Videl as the pictures faded.

Videl didn't move as the old woman reached out and with a shaking hand touched the necklace. She then looked into Videl's eyes to see a great sense of confusion and loss. "My dear," she said, her voice quivering slightly. "What do you know of your heritage?"

...

**Alright, fun times ahead. Even though I have said that longer chapters will come, it currently isn't the time nor the position to do so. Next chapter will likely be longer with the great battle coming alongside the question of Videl's heritage? Please review, as explained above I do take all forms of notifications.**


	13. Choices

**I'm happy at the range of responses that I have received since my blunder ****grumble grumble ****so I am glad to see that people still read my story. Manga-girl-freak, I'm sorry that my cliff hanger caused you to momentarily pass into the afterlife. Smerc, I do plan on adding some fillers in later chapters and after you read this chapter you should be able to understand what type of fillers. KickAssVidel, I hope this is okay for your viewing.**

**Promotion of the day is 'Last Stand at Kami's Lookout,' by tazpwrs. A small one piece that you understand is a high possibility of what could have occurred. Hope you enjoy.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

...

"What do you know about my heritage?" asked Videl to the old witch who still fiddled with Videl's trinket.

"I know that you are not what you appear," said Baba mystically. "This medallion belonged to your mother did it not?"

Videl grabbed at the necklace with both hands, her fingers touching the heart shaped ruby in the centre of the gold plating. "This is the last thing my mother gave me," she said as she recalled the memory. "It was for my twelfth birthday and she had said that it would always protect me. This necklace gives me such a strong sense of hope."

"This object contains a vast amount of magic and has an enchantment sealed within the heart," explained Baba.

"How would you know something like that?" questioned Videl.

Baba turned her head and looked into Videl's blue eyes, "Because I am the one who enchanted this jewellery." Videl gasped and took a crawled a few feet back in disbelief. She wanted to say that that was a lie but she could tell that this old woman could use magic; she had seen her atop a floating crystal ball for crying out loud. Baba explained, "When I first met your mother she had me enchant that necklace in such a way that it restrains the other part of you."

"What do you mean by the other part?" asked Videl finding her voice.

"Your mother was known as a half-breed, the offspring of a master and his human slave," Baba continued. "As your grandfather could not bear the sight of your mother he had her sent away at an early age. Many years ago I found her and instantly recognized her for what she was. As such I made that necklace so that it would suppress the non-human part of her existence. By doing so, she could live out the rest of her life as a human. But by doing so she made herself vulnerable to common illnesses and before your birthday she became ill. She gave you the necklace so that you would be protected from the other part of your blood line. I think you know what happens then."

Videl's hands were wrapped tightly around the heart and she could feel her mother's love. "So, if my grandmother was human, what does that make my grandfather?"

Baba looked at her sternly, her eyes piercing into Videl's blue orbs. "He was a Saiyan."

...

Krillen hit the ground with a thud and watched as an android came crashing down towards him. Thankfully before the android could hit its target, Eighteen flew in from the side and delivered a flying kick to what she called 'The sorry excuse for scrap metal.' This kick however had made her vulnerable and as such a nearby android sent an energy blast which connected squarely with her side. She cried in pain as she hit the ground as Krillen stood by her fallen side, protecting his wife. He looked at the battle, it had started out as one on one and in some situations a two on one but soon it had become an all out free for all.

After summarising the situation and helping Eighteen back to her feet, the two of them vanished as they attacked the two androids who were attacking Tien in a two on one attempt. With the increase in numbers, the androids were quickly pushed onto the back foot. Spotting an opening, Tien landed a double handed axe slash to the back of his opponent. The androids fall was stopped short as Eighteen landed a ki enhanced punch to eliminate the threat. With a three to one advantage, the remaining android quickly fled to join the remainder of the pack in a battle which would give it more of an advantage. However, its flight was cut short as a spiralling yellow disc severed it cleanly in half. Without taking time to recuperate, all three of them split off to help their allies.

Goten and Trunks fought back to back valiantly, completely trusting the person beside them. While they were doing exceptionally well, especially against the three androids which attacked them from all sides their inexperience in the battle field was showing. While they were used to being able to fight one another, the size disadvantage didn't help their situation. Goten barely avoided a right kick but stepped straight into the path of an energy ball which had been the real attack. Goten winced in pain as both he and Trunks threw golden balls of light into the air, hitting the android which was going to attack them from above. Even though they had no real experience, they knew basic tactics and where they were most vulnerable.

However their energy blast had left the two vulnerable as an android outstretched both his arms and caught the two boys in a clothesline. Knocked clean off their feet, the two boys were defenceless as the three androids descended on them at once. Mirai, however, saw his younger counterparts peril and was going to react but this momentary distraction caused him to receive a vicious uppercut to the jaw which sent him skyward. Through a squinting eye he could make out Krillen and Eighteen rushing to the boys aid and smiled. _I guess one android isn't so bad._

Yamcha had somehow found himself in a one on one situation with an android and his lack of fighting over the past years was clearly showing. While he was still able to prevent most attacks from hitting their mark, he had nowhere near the endurance to maintain the small defence he was holding on to. A punch to the abdomen broke through his guard and the wind was knocked out of him before an axe kick sent him falling through the air. Slowing himself down, he landed on his feet and scanned the air for the android but was unable to see them. A swift kick into his side alerted him that the android had moved as he skidded across the ground pulling up bunches of rocks with his face as he did. The android flew at the fallen Yamcha but was pummelled into the ground by a triangular sized blast which caused the ground to collapse several metres deep. Yamcha looked to the sky to see Tien floating above with his palms still in the same position as the attack he had just made. Summoning his energy, Yamcha created his signature Spirit Ball and hurled it into the hole. To add to the destruction, Tien fired another Tri-Beam and the combined attack vaporised the android into pure nothingness. The two warriors nodded to one another as Tien landed beside his long time friend, they had used too much energy already and would only be a nuisance. They could see that Krillen was in a similar situation but he was being well protected by his wife and the two children. Mirai was now in complete domination of his fight as he landed a roundhouse kick to an androids head causing it to collide with another. The major warriors however, Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan, were nowhere in sight.

Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta stood silently, eyeing off the six androids before them. Throughout the battle they had strategically herded the strongest androids away from the rest so that they would have a greater chance of surviving. "Piccolo," said Gohan breaking the tension. "Take out the two on the left, Vegeta you take the two on the right. I'll claim the middle two." The two older warriors nodded in unison before the three of them vanished, moving faster than the eye could see. Piccolo was first to land a blow as his arm extended out and crashed across an androids face, sending it recoiling for several hundred metres. The other android cared not for their fallen companion as they charged at Piccolo with all their might. However, it was foolish as Piccolo knocked its head clean off with a swing of his palm. The other android had recovered momentarily but only to be able to witness a large energy ball consumes it in its entirety. Piccolo smiled slightly as he turned to see Gohan and Vegeta doing equally as well in their battles. Within moments the ground was littered with body parts and wires as the androids were overwhelmed, clearly they weren't designed to survive such an intense battle. Either that or by some mistake they had grabbed the weakest androids who could only survive in a group.

"I think we may have given them a little too much credit," acknowledged Gohan as he kicked a couple of body parts across the barren wasteland. Due to his Saiyan hearing he could tell that the others were finishing up their battles with the androids.

"I believe this was a battle where they would use numbers instead of skill to win," admitted Piccolo. "Once you signalled us it was clear that victory was within our grasp."

"I'm glad the brats got their first chance at a real battle," said Vegeta who was clearly upset that the fight had been so short. He looked over to Gohan, "Maybe now we can convince them to train some more."

"Perhaps, how much were you guys holding back?" asked Gohan.

"Round half," said Piccolo.

"No more than a quarter of my full potential," smiled the prince.

"I was using less than a quarter so that means if records were sent of this battle to the guy creating these things he will underestimate us again," stated Gohan. "The fact that he was trying to rely on numbers means that he isn't willing to try to create something which might backfire on him."

"Well we've ruined his plan and thus we've got a few good weeks before he will be ready to unleash another attack," said Piccolo all knowingly. "In the mean time I will search from Kami's tower for anything which I might be able to find of some use."

"I'll bring the woman here in a day or two so that she can examine these rejects and see if there is anything worthwhile stored within their programming," said Vegeta acknowledging the possibilities this graveyard could be hiding.

Gohan scratched at his tail bone as he surveyed the entire situation. "Nobody tell the others how much we were holding back, if somehow word was to spread we would be in trouble. I have no doubt that they would all hide the truth but I know a few people may let some details slip."

"Agreed," muttered Piccolo.

"I guess from here we go our separate ways until such a time that we need each other's assistance," said Gohan. As one, the trio of warriors blasted off towards where the other fighters were recovering.

...

"So I am a quarter Saiyan," said Videl in disbelief.

"Yes," said Baba. "Where did you think you got your fighting spirit from? That oaf of a man you call father?"

Videl smiled as she realised that there were other people out there who didn't worship the ground Hercule Satan walked upon. "So what now?" she asked.

"You have two options with that necklace," said Baba. "One is that you leave it as it is and you shall be fully human. Number two is to smash the jewel and as such you would be reconnected with your Saiyan side. You will become much stronger but at the same time it is possible that you could lose your ability to reason and see violence as the only answer."

Videl took all this information in before she made her decision. "I think for the time being I shall remain as I am, at least until such a time as this power may be needed."

Baba nodded her head in approval. "You are a smart girl; you've made the decision of someone much older and wiser than yourself. I would show you the battle that was going on but I can safely say that the threat has been dealt with accordingly."

"I trust you Baba, thank you for everything," she said as Baba hopped back onto her crystal ball as it begun to float.

"Until such a time that we meet again," said Baba as she flew off of the roof. Videl toyed with the locket around her neck, now realising all of the potential locked away inside of it. A part of her wanted to break it open, to show that she was an even match for Gohan but she was afraid that once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. She heard the bell ring and decided that she would think more about this at the end of school.

...

**First time I have written a battle in a long time. I think I did alright, I hope it was as clear as it could be. Yes, I decided to make Videl part Saiyan but I believed that if I made her half Saiyan she would become too strong, as such I wrote it how it is. I know this idea has been done before but I have my ways to twist this to my advantage, just wait and see. Please review, it means so much.**


	14. Heritage

**Okay, let's start out by talking about the obvious occurrence. Those who have read my stories should know that I don't do things unless I have a reason, or if I don't know where to take my story. However, this time it is the first option. I've made Videl a quarter Saiyan not so that she can become incredibly strong but because I need it in order to make the story flow properly. I have a plan (something which I rarely have) and as such will do what I have to in order to make everyone enjoy this story as much as they can. I fee upset by people who have read stories with this twist and believe they know what is going to happen and thus do not give it a chance. I am not your ordinary author and this is not your ordinary story. As such, I ask of everyone reading this to give me a chance to prove that I can take an overused idea and turn it into something never seen before.**

**A-Man, I have no doubt if I made Videl incredibly strong we would have a great time arguing against one another however I don't plan on Videl becoming a major fighter. In my eyes, she is a warrior in spirit who always tries her best but in this new league her best is nowhere near enough. One point you made about a quarter Saiyan not being able to transform, if you watch the end of Dragonball GT you can see Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior become Super Saiyans, even though their blood has become so diluted. I believe the end of GT ruined the Dragonball series and this is one example. Anyway back to the topic at hand, Videl is not going to be doing anything overly powered as of now (and most likely later) as she has chosen to keep her Saiyan side surpressed within the necklace.**

**Cap-Red, do not worry, the Golden Fighters will make their appearances soon as the next of the crazy robot building guy's mind tries to figure out ways to defeat the Saiyans who easily destroy his precious androids. Thank you for saying that you will continue to read, I am always thankful for your critique.**

**Poopsmith and Otoguii, I'm sad to hear that you have given up on this story. I cannot force you to read what I write but I think that the way you are dropping this story without giving it a chance is an insult. Also Poopsmith, you mentioned how I should review my plot. I'll let you know that I have no real image in mind. I have no idea how I can get from A to B until I start writing the chapter and as such am sometimes inconsistent with my characters. I do live a normal life but I try update these stories as much as possible, I am giving my time and effort in an attempt to make give people a story to read.**

**KickAssVidel, thank you for saying that my Saiyan suppressing necklace was an original idea. I like to think that I don't simply follow the herd. As I said earlier, Videl will not become super powerful; however, I need her to have Saiyan genes in order for my plan to work.**

**To those of you who thought the fight was a little long, too bad. I needed it that length in order to create a hierarchical scale. In the battle I made it clear that we have the superior fighters but at the same time I tried to show that the other fighters aren't worthless.**

**Did anyone like my promotion of the day? Good, because here is another one. This time it is a comedy written by my good friend (at least I think he is my friend) ShadowMajin. The title is Survival of the Lamest and I cannot remember the last time I laughed so hard, trust me you will enjoy it.**

...

Videl sat in class deep in thought, not for the information that the teacher was writing up on the board but for what her future now held for her. She knew the only thing that made her the same as everyone in the room was the necklace dangling around her neck. Were the jewel to break, then she would likely be deemed an outcast with more strength than she would know what to do with. She could now understand how difficult it must have been for Gohan to try and fit in. She also knew that he wasn't invincible. She had seen how he had been sent crashing through that building as if it was made of nothing and she had even been with him as he went to the hospital. Then there were the many instances where he moved at incredible speeds and could pluck bullets out of the air as if they were marbles.

Videl turned her head to look at the empty space next to her. He had seen him vanish before the battle along with both the PE teacher Krillen and the Advanced Science teacher Trunks. They had gone off to do battle with the androids but she had been unable to follow them to make sure that Gohan was alright. Instead she had stayed and learnt about her background and the horrors that were contained within her personal history. She wanted to keep this a secret for as long as she could and thus would go about her normal day to day activities as if she never knew about her heritage, but she knew the truth and the truth hurt. This was something she couldn't tell anyone, not even Gohan.

...

"Gohan, why are you late?" bellowed the principal as he ran into the student who had just stepped onto the premises. "Also why are your clothes all torn and dirty like that?"

Gohan looked down at his clothes and immediately regretted not changing his outfit beforehand. His shirt was torn in several places and there was a black mark where a weak ki blast had connected with his torso. While it had hardly caused any damage it had burnt the fabric slightly. This had all occurred while he, Vegeta and Piccolo had been herding half the androids away. Gohan looked up at the principal, unable to think up a satisfactory answer within the time restrictions he had.

"He was doing some out of class with me," said a voice from behind Gohan. Gohan didn't need to turn around to see who it was; the voice was all too familiar.

"Of course Mr Briefs," said the principal almost apologetically. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the briefs, especially since he looked like he had just stepped out of hell itself. Trunks had several cuts across his face and his shirt had been badly torn revealing the black tank top underneath.

Trunks stopped walking as he stood next to Gohan. "Please, just refer to me as Trunks, I don't want too many people knowing my identity," said the lavender haired teacher.

"Of course Mr, I mean Trunks," said the principal correcting himself before excusing himself from the rest of the conversation.

"Thanks for the save," said Gohan as the two started walking down the corridor.

"I wouldn't bother going to the lesson you're meant to be in now, you've got your next class with me and Videl and I'm sure she is dying to know everything about what happened," mocked the older half Saiyan.

"Don't remind me," mopped Gohan as they headed towards the classroom.

...

"What's got you down?" whispered Erasa as the teacher had her back turned. Erasa, being Videl's best friend, could instantly recognise the fact that Videl was missing the presence of a certain person of the male species.

"It's nothing," replied Videl as she tried to pry her eyes away from the empty seat. _I hope you're okay Gohan,_ she thought.

_Don't worry Videl, everything's fine,_ said a voice inside Videl's head. Like a hawk, Videl's eyes scanned the room but were unable to find the source of the voice. Every other sound in the room was turned down to zero as she focused solely on the voice.

_Gohan where are you?_ She thought realising that he was communicating with her through their mental link.

_I'll see you soon, don't worry yourself._

With that the connection was cut and Videl felt a smile spread across her lips as the bell rang signalling the end of class. She waited until most of the class had packed up their gear before she began to pack her own things. Before long she melded into the crowd on her way to her Advanced Science class. Had she not heard that voice from before, she would have been convinced that the lesson would have been cancelled.

Videl braced herself as she opened the door for what lay on the other side. Breathing deeply, she turned the handle to find Gohan and Trunks having a friendly conversation. She didn't know what to think either, both of them looked like they had just stepped out of a warzone yet they didn't play the part, they both looked perfectly fine. Their heads turned as Videl closed the door. "You get my message Videl?" asked Gohan.

"Yea, it's going to take me a while to understand this whole mental link thing. Kami knows how I'm going to handle this 'Mating Process' thing you were talking about earlier," said Videl as she placed her books on a bench. Without any hesitation she leapt up and sat on the bench next to her books, this was the only lesson where she could get away with it. Trunks was leaning against his table while Gohan was leaning against the bench next to Videl's.

"I'm sure you two will be able to manage it, you should only hear thoughts which are directed at one another. I was telling Gohan that when you contacted him before it was because you were directing your thoughts at him. When you try to contact one another it feels like a slight tingling in your mind and if you open it up you create a temporary bond," explained Trunks as he took a sip of his morning coffee. He had quickly grabbed a cup before the lesson had begun.

"I see. I was wondering," said Videl capturing their attention. "Could it be possible if you told me a little about our heritage?"

"Our heritage?" repeated Gohan.

"I mean your heritage, you know the whole Saiyan thing," said Videl corrected her personal mistake. _I've got to be more careful, I never knew hiding a secret this big could be uncovered in an instance._ Thankfully she had thought that thought to herself and as such Gohan had not heard it.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Gohan.

"What type of people were they?" she asked.

"They were very human like in appearance and could easily be mistaken for humans but it was their passion for fighting which separated them from the rest," explained Gohan, reciting the very words Vegeta had told him many years earlier. "They did not prey on the weak, instead they went out in search of the strongest opponents they could find to push themselves to the limit. It was due to this fact, that they were feared across the galaxy when the entire population became slaves."

"Who could enslave an entire race?" asked Videl.

"He went by the name of Frieza, and he was feared across all the galaxies," explained Gohan. "He was a vicious tyrant who forced the Saiyans to purge planets that he didn't believe should exist. However, it was due to our society's strength that he grew scared of what we could accomplish. Vegeta showed me a video of a single Saiyan warrior standing up to Frieza, a warrior who stood up with the pride of an entire populace."

"I've seen that video," added Trunks. "Father said he stole a copy of the footage from that day that was stored away in the ship he was being held hostage on."

"He sounds like a brave man," admired Videl.

Gohan smiled weakly, "He was my grandfather."

Videl didn't know how to take this one piece of information. "I wondered where you got all your courage from," she said after a few seconds.

Gohan continued, "He fought with everything he had, and as such he died like a true warrior when Frieza eradicated the entire populace by blowing up the planet." Videl felt like arguing that it was impossible for one being to destroy a planet but Cell had made that same threat several years earlier on national television. "Frieza only left a few personal Saiyan warriors alive including Trunks' father and my own dad," Gohan concluded.

"I feel honoured to be part of such a strong civilization," Videl said saying her thoughts out loud.

"How are you part of our civilization?" asked Trunks thinking something was askew.

Videl's eyes widened as she tried to cover her mistake. "I mean once Gohan and I mate I will become part of the community won't I?" she said. _Holy shit I just admitted that Gohan and I will mate._

_Yes you did Videl._

_Could you not invade my thoughts at this time?_

_Sorry._

The bond was broken and Videl exhaled, glad that she had covered up her mistake. "What about Krillen? Isn't he part Saiyan too?" she asked changing the topic.

"No, he is full grown human," said Gohan.

"How can a human be that strong?" asked Videl.

"It's not from physical or psychological strength but by spiritual strength," explained Gohan.

"Spiritual as in religion?" said the confused Satan girl.

"Spiritual, as in the spirit within your body," explained Gohan. "Our spirits are what drive us through day to day activities, but they also harness a great power. If you can tap into your spirit you can channel ki which is an energy source."

"Okay you lost me at ki," stated Videl.

"This is ki," said Trunks as he produced a small yellow ball in the hand not holding his coffee. Videl stared at the yellow orb, mesmerised by the sight of it. The energy vanished as Trunks turned his attention to the door. Gohan followed suit and Videl just looked at the door in confusion. Suddenly it burst open and Chibi Trunks rushed in.

"GOHAN SAVE ME!"

...

**Another chapter done. I'm slowing it down a bit so that the story can flow a little more smoothly; this also gives me a chance to try things I haven't done before. We'll just see where this goes. Please review, as you can see from the top I take all reviews seriously.**


	15. Begin the Chibi Torture

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Let's start with Sonowske. You asked me whether or not Goku would return for a day. It might happen but I don't know if there is actually a situation where I could put him in at the moment. I guess it is just one of those things that will come around in the end. Also thank you for saying that I should just 'write.' Writing is just one of my past times and I love stepping into different worlds.**

**Manga-girl-freak: thank you for not giving up on me when I revealed Videl's identity. A few people immediately realised this wasn't what **_**they**_** wanted and as such gave up on this story. Again, thank you.**

**A-Man, you haven't given me much to bounce off this time. In my other story I made the mistake of making the half-blood Saiyans absolutely tank and as such I am having trouble flowing on. This story is almost me redeeming myself for my past mistakes. Like I said before, Videl is not here for her (possible) fighting abilities but for alternate reasons.**

**Jrik23, I realise now that I should have foreshadowed this event, however like I explained in my last lot of explanations that I don't often have a plan. If I had foreseen this coming when I first started this story I would have added the necklace a lot earlier. As it is at the moment however, I think I have done an alright job of covering my tracks. Yes I have made Videl a hypocrite so that she can begin to understand the type of pressures that Gohan was under.**

**TheDarkestDaye, thank you for the two cents. Yes, by hiding her secret it gives her the impression of being selfish but for what I have planned I need this to occur. After all there is one person she is going to confront about some information. I shall take my leave of this comment now.**

**KickAssVidel, yes it will be an interesting twist and one that I will take great pleasures in writing.**

**Saiyanmx89, while the story you thought I should advertise is good I don't think it is one that I personally wouldn't promote due to its content. The meter's thing, I pretty sure that is just me making a mistake. Also with my tenses, I try my best but I do make plenty of mistakes, I am only human.**

**Gohanfanforever, I'm pretty sure I've answered your question somewhere in here.**

**Now, on with the show... after this short promotion. This time it is 'What you Will,' by miss-apple-dbz. A light hearted comedy on Videl cross-dressing. Trust me; it is better than what I make is sound.**

**...**

"What is it Trunks?" asked Gohan as he held the boy who was cowering in his arms.

"Dad's going to kill me," Trunks replied.

"Wait a second, you were that kid who was at the ice cream shop the other day," said Videl recognising the kid. Now that she saw him as a normal scared person instead of someone who could beat up cops she thought he looked quite cute.

"Yea, that was me but that's not important, Gohan, Mirai, you've got to save me," begged Trunks.

"Why did he call you Mirai?" asked Videl.

"You'll find out one day," shrugged Mirai. This did not go down too well with Videl.

"Who's after you?" asked Gohan.

Trunks looked up at Gohan with worry in his eyes. "Dad."

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal the small but powerful person known only as Vegeta. "Brat, give me my child now," he commanded in a threatening voice. Videl wanted to stop him from getting to his son but something seemed familiar about him and it was telling her to stay away.

"What do you want Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"The kid has proven he has what it takes to be a strong warrior, now I'm going to see what he can really do as punishment for not telling me sooner," said Vegeta.

"Father, let's not do anything rash," said Mirai covering for his younger self.

_Did he just call him Father? But that guy also called this kid his son. This has become so much more confusing,_ thought Videl.

"Vegeta, let me punish him," said Gohan shocking everyone in attendance.

"You haven't got the spine to beat the snot out of him like I'm about to," said Vegeta menacingly. With every passing second Videl thought if she got in the way she would meet her death as she recognised where she had seen this man.

"I'm talking about a different type of punishment Vegeta," said Gohan which sparked the prince's attention. "He has come here seeking my protection, however he is about to find that school can be a very dangerous place."

"You've intrigued me, but how will this be punishment," said Vegeta.

Gohan turned his attention to Videl. "Videl, do you reckon this child is cute and you would protect him from this man," he said laying his trap.

Videl gulped, she didn't want to be forced into this type of situation. "Yea," she said slowly. "I'd say that he is cute."

"What did that prove?" asked Mirai.

"Videl here is one of the hardest rocks to crack," stated Gohan. "The fact that Trunks has somehow had an effect on her means that in another woman's eyes he will be simply adorable and the ladies won't be able to resist him. As soon as he steps out this room he will be swarmed by every girl out there."

Vegeta seemed to understand where Gohan was going. "What's to prevent him from simply running away from all these women?"

Gohan smiled lightly as he pulled a white pill out of his back pocket. "This is something I have been working on with Bulma; it is a ki suppressant drug that I was meant to be taking to hide my abilities. We made it in the weeks before school began. I forgot to take it on the first day and as such I've already shown what I can do there is no need for me to take it."

Trunks was beginning to become worried in the arms of Gohan. "So what are my options?" he asked with a quivering voice.

"Option A, you swallow the pill and stay with me the entire day at school until the effects pass around three o'clock. Option B is you go with Vegeta. Your choice," said Gohan wickedly. _This is for you and Goten torturing me all the time with your pranks._

Trunks looked at Gohan and then Vegeta, then back to Gohan, back to Vegeta and then to the pill in Gohan's hand. Swallowing his pride, Trunks took the pill from Gohan and swallowed it whole. Those who could sense ki in the room could immediately tell the difference as Trunks' ki dropped like a brick, stopping it's descent at a level near Videl's.

"You've made your choice," Vegeta said staring daggers at Trunks before walking out. As the door closed the four people exhaled the breath they had been holding. Gohan knew that Videl was going to start asking a lot of questions shortly.

"So can I escape now?" asked Trunks.

"You know as soon as you leave my side that Vegeta's going to feel it then come after you," explained Gohan.

"Okay can I clear a few things up?" asked Videl. "Number one, was that guy at the Cell Games? I looked at a picture from that day and he looked like one of the warriors. Also is he a Saiyan?"

"Yea, he was there, and yes he is a Saiyan," said Mirai.

"And you were there also," said Videl pointing at Mirai.

"Yea, that wasn't a pretty day," said Mirai with a weak smile.

"What was that pill you gave the kid?" asked Videl to Gohan.

"Simply put, it means that he can't run through walls like he did the other day," answered Gohan.

"Finally, why did both of you refer to that guy as your dad?"

This question left both Trunks' and Gohan stumped. Finally, Mirai decided to break the awkward silence. "Let's leave that question for another time, I think it would be better to leave that as it is. Just think of the kid as my brother," he said avoiding the question.

"If that's true, that would mean that you are the son of Bulma Briefs as well right?" said Videl to Trunks. The young lavender haired kid nodded in response. "So let me quickly summarise, that guy is a Saiyan, which makes both you and Trunks half Saiyan. The pill you took has suppressed your Saiyan side so that you won't hurt anyone and you're stuck here with Gohan for the day. Does that sum it up?" She was met with a series of nods. She then knelt down next to Trunks who had moved away from Gohan now that the danger had passed. "What's your name?"

"Trunks," he replied truthfully not knowing the consequences.

"Wait, does that mean that Bulma Briefs has two sons with exactly the same name?" Videl nearly screeched.

"You'll figure it out in the long run," said Mirai as the bell sounded for lunch.

"I'll figure it out one day," said Videl as she gathered her gear.

"Now Trunks, let's find an isolated spot before you're mobbed by dozens of girls," whispered Gohan as Trunks finally came to the realization of his actions.

...

**Shorter chapter but at least I am updating quickly once again. Hopefully I can continue on tomorrow and unleash another chapter. I'll at least try to do my best. Please review and if you have any suggestions on how Chibi Trunks should be tortured in the next chapter let me know.**


	16. Biting more than you can chew

**Mister no name has kindly asked that I move my review responses to the bottom. While this may help you since you clearly have trouble finding where bold text ends and normal text starts I'm afraid the rest of the world doesn't have that problem. As such, the review responses shall remain where they are.**

**Lolapalooza, I'm glad to hear you think my story has some redeeming qualities. Yes, I also agree on your point about how I should plan things beforehand but I see no problem in what I am doing at the moment. I'm slowly planning my next two or three stories but I want to get to a point with this one where I can either stop it at the biggest cliff hanger of all or conclude it entirely. The necklace, that is one example of me trying to figure out a way to carry my story along. I know magical items don't really exist in the world of DBZ (cough cough dragon balls cough) but I needed to think of something otherwise it wouldn't have been able to flow like it has. The drug I thought was logical, because Gohan would have planned to try to hide his abilities in any way shape or form so he and Bulma developed the drug.**

**To everyone else, yes the chibi torture is entertainment filler. Also I needed a reprise from the main story.**

**No promotion today.**

**Onwards and upwards and sideways if we have to as we journey forth.**

**...**

Gohan hadn't realised, but dragging the eight year old Trunks around with was also punishment for himself. As they walked down the corridors, he found himself protecting Trunks from swarms of females. He hadn't known the fact that various rumours were being spread behind his back as he ushered Trunks out to the oval where they could eat their lunch in peace.

Before they could step out the door to freedom it was blocked by the red haired Angela with her gossip group. Angela knelt down and grabbed Trunks' cheek much to his dismay. "He is sooooooo adorable," she said in her sweet and innocent voice. "So who's the mother Gohan?"

"You think he's my son?" Gohan blurted out.

"So he's adopted then, that is such a noble thing to do Gohan," she said as she tussled the boy's hair. Had he not had his ki suppressed he would have blasted her to dust, but the fact that he was no stronger than your average eight year old boy made it all the more difficult to break the death grip Angela had on his cheek.

"Gohan, is there any way to reverse the drug you gave me?" Trunks asked weakly.

"You're giving your adopted son drugs!" exclaimed Angela and her passé looked at Gohan with hatred in their eyes.

"It's just a slight penicillin, he hasn't been getting much sleep lately," said Gohan trying to figure up a story. He knew if Trunks wasn't getting much sleep he would use something other than penicillin but as if Angela would know that.

"Why can't this little cutie get any sleep?" she said worryingly over the young boy.

"He's scared of his father," said Gohan. _Funny, that's the first part of this story that's true._

_Gohan where are you at?_

_I'm at the door to the oval in the science sector, damn Angela and her cronies are blocking the path,_ said Gohan through the link to Videl. _If you're nearby I could use some assistance._

_What? Mr Big and Strong needs help from little me?_

_Don't you want to beat the crap out of Angela?_

A momentary pause before Videl replied, _Stay where you are._

Gohan inwardly smiled at the thought of Videl beating the living crud out of Angela, he just needed to wait until such a time. Meanwhile he had to save Trunks who had somehow been grabbed by every female in attendance. Yanking him from the crowd he lifted him up and placed him on top of his shoulders.

"Think you can survive up here?" asked Gohan worrisomely.

Trunks was swatting away hands that were coming at him while skilfully keeping his balance on top of Gohan. "The drug you may have given me may have weakened me but at least I've kept all my skills," he said to his support.

Gohan quickly analysed the situation they were in. They were currently in the centre of a very rabid group of women who couldn't take their eyes off of either Gohan or Trunks. Gohan realised that the by caring for Trunks the girls immediately thought that he was great with children. If only they knew what the demon kid atop of him was truly capable of.

They fended off hands for over a minute before a young female warrior bounced in on the action. Seeing the utterly hopeless situation before her, she knew she would have trouble reaching, let alone helping the two boys trapped within the female circle. However, she spotted the solution and knew she would be able to make up some excuse to what happened if she confirmed it herself. After all, the school practically believed anything she said anyway.

With that in mind she smashed the nearby fire alarm causing the overhead sprinklers to turn on. All girls in the vicinity screeched as their hair and makeup was instantly ruined by the water from above. The doors to the outside world burst open as every girl flocked to save their attributes which took several hours to perfect. Gohan looked at Videl as the water started to saturate their clothes, neither caring in the slightest.

"Thanks Videl," said Gohan passionately as Videl walked towards him.

"It made this day more exciting," admitted Videl as she stopped a few feet away. Their eyes locked, a fiery passion igniting between them. "I believe that I lived up to our half of the bargain."

"If that was your half then what is mine?" asked Gohan.

_To accept this,_ said Videl through the link as she edged closer to Gohan. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips forward until they brushed against Gohan's. Gohan didn't back away, nor did he make any attempt to. He was lost, plain and simple, in the moment of utter perfection between the bonding couple. Seconds felt like hours as the couple shared their first kiss in the spray created by the fire sprinklers.

Slowly they broke apart but a primal urge suddenly over took them as their heads veered to the left and their teeth sunk into their partner's right shoulder blade. Pain screeched through their bodies but it didn't matter as they briefly drank the blood one another, lost in the awkward moment. They separated at the same time; traces of blood could be seen on each other's lips.

"Could you explain what the hell just happened?" asked Videl as she realised that she just drank some of Gohan's blood.

Gohan was in silence, he had no answer to what had just occurred. "I know what happened," said Trunks who was still on top of Gohan. He had moved out of the way just before Videl had sunk her teeth into where his leg had been. "Dad says that that is part of the bonding process," he explained showing his knowledge of his background. "You became one in mind when the mental link between you opened up and now you have become one in body."

"How much has Vegeta told you of our relationship?" asked Gohan.

"Enough," said Trunks with a smile as he jumped off of Gohan's shoulders. "Now can we go outside where it isn't going to make me catch a cold?" Gohan and Videl laughed briefly as they began to feel the effects of the water. But before they could step outside, several fire fighters burst in with hoses at the ready.

"Where's the fire Miss Videl?" one of them yelled.

"There's been a misunderstanding," explained Videl as she began the farce. "There was a slight argument going on and as such I was forced to take action. I separated the fight but when I pushed one of the boys aside his elbow connected with the fire alarm."

"I see Miss Videl but please evacuate while we sort things out," said the guy in charge as he and his men started their routine check.

_Good lie._

_Well I thought it sounded better than what had happened._

_I agree with you Videl._

_Hey Gohan._

_Yes?_

_Can we go outside now?_

_..._

"So what are you going to do now? Clearly the warriors you have made are no match for these warriors. They seem as if they are not of this planet."

"I've got a new plan and it involves the use of Blutz Waves."

"I do not believe you have informed me of these Blutz Waves before."

"No, these were radioactive waves which were created by the moon. A normal human is immune to them but a Saiyan reacts differently. If I am able to generate enough Blutz Waves then all those with Saiyan blood with result back into their primitive forms and as such will destroy the cities for me."

"Won't that make it harder for you to conquer the world?"

"On the contrary, in this primitive state Saiyans become giant apes called Oozaru and while this may seem like a bad thing, the form is actually much weaker than the one that they are able to currently transform into. Thus if we single handily defeat these Saiyans in this form we will be praised as heroes and as such will gain control of the populace. Vegeta may be able to control this form but the young ones who have had little experience in this department will succumb to their destructive behaviour."

"Your plan is inspirational. How is it that you know so much about Saiyans?"

"Please, don't think I don't know that much about my own civilization."

...

**The plot thickens. Hope you are enjoying and please send me your comments/reviews.**


	17. Crack

**Is it just me or are the numbers of new reviews becoming slower? Please, show your true colours to give advice for those who try to entertain. Okay, instead of going individually I'm just going to say everything right here and now. The reason there were more spelling and grammatical errors was because I'd had a few to drink, the Saiyan is someone we know from the series/movies, once you know who he is you will recognise him for the sneak he is. Anyone want to take any guess? The drinking of the blood is a term called marking, as in marking your mate. I think that covers everything (since there were only so few reviews).**

**Promotion of the day is "Will Gohan Survive?" by zfj. As can probably be told by my promotions, I like Gohan survival stories.**

**...**

Gohan rubbed his lips with his palm as he, Trunks and Videl made their way to the final lesson of the day. They still felt soft from the gentle touch of Videl's luscious lips. Trunks was feeling things as well, his cheeks were starting to bruise from the number of girls who had pinched them. He needed to hit something, and bad. Lucky for him, the final lesson of the day was Gym.

As the doors swung wide, Krillen stood atop the makeshift ring, his clothes still torn from the previous battle with the androids. "Hey Trunks," he said greeting the three as the rest of the class flooded in. "I thought I sensed you and Vegeta earlier but then you dropped off the radar, what happened?"

"This bozo drugged me," Trunks pouted.

"You gave him drugs!" Krillen exclaimed.

"I gave him a pill with suppressed his Ki," explained Gohan with his head in his hands.

"Well in that case, do you want to be in the ring sparring today Trunks? While your power may be down I'm pretty sure you're still better than most of those here," said Krillen with a smile.

A smile spread across Trunks' lips. "That sounds perfect," he said as he leapt onto the platform with ease. The rest of the class who had got themselves seated gasped slightly as this young warrior stepped into the square ring.

"You're going to let a child fight?"

"He's only a kid."

"Why don't you get us a real opponent?"

"Now class," said Krillen gathering attention as Gohan and Videl took their seats side by side at the front of the class. "This kid is strong and skilled enough to even take down the 'great' Hercule Satan. He can easily bench press at least three times his own weight and trains at extreme levels."

"There's no way that kid could beat Mister Satan," exclaimed one of the jocks.

"Do you want to put your money where your mouth is?" asked a pissed off Trunks. He was a warrior and these people were treating him as if he was nothing more than human.

"Alright then how much you got kid?" said the jock as he made his way down to the arena.

Trunks pulled out the wallet in his back pocket and inspected the contents. He pulled out a few bills and held them high. "Can you afford 50,000 zeni?" he asked.

The jock was speechless, that was more than he made in a month and here was this kid waving it around as if it was nothing. However, being the arrogant prick that he was, he accepted the barter. "I only got 10,000 on me so how about we call it at that? Once I beat you once you can bet the rest if you like."

Trunks put the remainder of the money back in his wallet before both he and the jock handed their money to Krillen. "I'm not sure but this probably is illegal. What's your verdict on the situation Videl?"

Videl quickly racked her brains for any problem with the situation but she couldn't think of one. "Since this is a one on one wager I don't think there is anything wrong."

_You sure about that?_

_No, but who cares._

_What has become of the crime fighting woman?_

_Shut up and enjoy the fight Gohan._

With that there was a momentary silence before Krillen jumped from the ring and announced the beginning of the bout. The jock sneered, with the height and weight advantage there was no possible way he could lose. Trunks melded into his stance with a vicious smile on his face. The jock stood completely calm, he didn't even get into a stance of any kind. He simply stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. How very wrong he was to doubt his opponent.

Trunks sprinted forward and followed with a sweep of the legs which caught the jock off guard. There was no time to react as he fell to the floor and an axe kick landed squarely in his chest, knocking the wind and the will to fight out of him.

Trunks leaned forward, mocking his opponent as he could smell the fear sweating off his brow. "Thanks for the money," he said in a menacing tone before allowing the student to move back to his seat in shame. "Anyone else willing to put on a wager?" he asked the class as he scratched at his tailbone. All the girls who had once thought him adorable now only thought of him as a devil child while most of the guys didn't want to find themselves in a familiar situation.

"Let's do this," said Videl standing up and walking to the ring. She pulled some money out of her back pocket and handed it to Krillen. "20,000 should do nicely," she said with a sly smile.

_You sure you want to do this Videl?_

_Apart from you damn Saiyans I'm the strongest one here, so I think it only right that I make my claim._

_Just for some advice, your power levels are roughly equal so this will be a battle of skill not strength._

_Cheers for the heads up Gohan._

Videl stood opposite Trunks, taking the stance she had used in many battles beforehand. Trunks eyed off his opponent, clearly she was taking him more seriously than the guy he had just beat up. The crowd was in mixed emotions, many wanted Videl to win while the others didn't want Videl to hit the kid.

With the all clear from Krillen the two foes charged at each other. Videl was at a one hand disadvantage considering her height, meaning that her normal attacks would be rendered in effective against a foe half her size. Most of her attacks focused solely on the torso of an opponent and now her enemy's torso was at her knees. Being born and bred a fighter, she could tell that this battle would require the use of her feet more than anything else.

With her strategy in play, Videl launched a knee square at Trunks' face, knowing full well that he had the ability to block it. Trunks however, did not block it, rather he slid underneath it and hit Videl's open ankle with a baseball slide, causing her to topple over. She was quick onto her feet before Trunks had a clear opportunity to follow up. However, she found her balance had shifted slightly with her injured ankle and thus her right side was open.

Trunks saw this opening and delivered a round house kick, only for it to be caught by both of Videl's hands. Realising that it was his own foolishness that had brought this upon himself; he hopped momentarily as he tried to regain his balance. He could see Videl lining up a kick which would easily connect in his under handed state. He tried with his might to block the kick but it was no use as her foot broke through his defences and knocked him to the ground.

Videl saw the perfect opportunity to strike and launched herself into the air with her fist pulled back ready for impact. Trunks saw this coming and rolled to the side and onto his feet before punching Videl square on the sternum. A defining crack could be heard throughout the gymnasium.

_Videl you need to end this now, Trunks' power is slowly coming back, the drug is losing its effect._

_Understood,_ replied Videl as she launched into a vicious assault. She knew that if she didn't end this quickly then she would stand no chance. She couldn't help but notice that her attacks were slightly faster than what she had ever done but she cared little of it as she continued her onslaught. Gohan could also sense that Videl's energy had increased ever so slightly.

Unfortunately, with his Saiyan strength slowly returning, Videl found all of her attacks easily blocked by the lavender haired kid. With unnatural speed, he broke through her attack and landed a punch square in her stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, Videl collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the bout. Part of her wanted to keep going but she knew that since Trunks' strength had been rediscovered there was no chance she could win.

"I concede," said Videl through gritted teeth before she coughed up a splattering of blood. She knew she heard a crack throughout the battle but there was no apparent pain of a broken bone. With the bout settled, Krillen called for the class to be concluded as it was clear that nobody could defeat the pint sized warrior, especially since his power had returned. The room was slowly emptied except for Krillen, Trunks, Gohan and Videl.

"Thanks for saving me Gohan," said Trunks. "However, I don't think I'll come to you again."

"But we had so much fun," said Gohan with a smile.

"No, you had so much fun at my expense," he said as he walked towards an open window. Videl watched as he levitated off the ground slightly before blasting off into the distance.

"What's broken Videl?" asked Krillen nervously. When he had heard the crack he had winced just from the thought; it reminded him too much of his battles on Namek.

"Nothing feels broken," said Videl as she spat out the blood which had flown into her mouth. Her necklace dangled from her neck in the open as she stood up. Gohan immediately recognised that something was wrong with it.

"Videl, was that necklace always like that?"

Curious, Videl grabbed the trinket and raised to eye level to spot a large crack in the centre of the jewel.

...

"Have you figured out how you are going to grow all the Saiyans' tails back yet sir?"

The Saiyan laughed lightly as his tail wrapped around his waist. "I have already figured that out and my plan is already in action. I needed Blutz Waves to wipe out this planet in the first place, so through the generator I created they are slowly being released all across the globe. However, only when they have reached a level of 17,000,000 waves of celestial light will Saiyans transform. However, at these lower levels of only one and two million waves their tails are slowly beginning to grow back."

"I see, you planned to use this all along to your advantage."

The Saiyan moved out of the darkness, revealing the cross like scar sealing his left eye. "But of course, I've been planning my revenge against Kakkarot for years."

...

**Another chapter done. If there are any basic spelling or grammar mistakes I shall let you know that this chapter was finished at 3am in my time zone. Anyway, what's done is done and I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Tailed Angel

**As can be seen, everything is slowly becoming full circle. Some of the reviewers are right and some are wrong with the guessing of the enemy. Now it is clear that bringing in Trunks was not only to slow down the story but to also help the story along. To those who say this is the best story ever, I appreciate the compliments but I shall promote the story of 'Triple Identity,' by Lucifer-Allheart. A brilliant story if there ever was one.**

**...**

Videl may have not shown the effects of the cracked jewel on the outside, but inside she was crushed, devastated beyond belief. As she went into her bedroom after passing all the maids and servants she took the necklace and surveyed the damage. While there was nothing blatantly obvious, there was a small crack dead in the centre of the jewel which was sticking in the middle of the trinket.

Videl could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she looked at the last thing her mother had given her. Her fingertips touched at the crack and she could feel warmth radiating from the broken jewel. There seemed to be an aura transmitting from the jewel and Videl leaned closer to get a closer look but the light from the window prevented it from being seen clearly. Placing the necklace on the bed, Videl walked over to the window and pulled the blinds down, creating an artificial night. Turning her attention to her bedspread, Videl could make out a soft red glow equal in colour to the jewel.

Curious, she walked forth but stumbled over something in the darkness causing her to land face first on the bed. Silently cursing, she looked up to see the amber glow of the jewel at the vapours being emitted from the crack. Had this moment not been so serious, the red glow would have looked delightful had it not been coming from Videl's most precious object. With trembling fingers, she reached up to touch the jewel to see the tiny lines of smoke wrap themselves around her finger.

Videl couldn't help but laugh slightly as she felt the warmth radiate from the vapours wrap around her fingers, sending calmness through her body. It wasn't only that, but she felt good, like there was a great amount of power within her grasp. Little did she know but it was slowly poisoning her mind.

Videl grabbed at the necklace and brought it close to her face, inhaling the vapour. She could now feel power surge through her body and all rational thoughts were gone as she only sought for more power. She knew, however, the only way to obtain more power was to break the jewel completely. With her intentions set, she placed her finger on the jewel and begun to press against it, however, the jewel was firm and did not want to break.

Videl threw the necklace on the bed as she opened the blinds to allow sunlight to breech the room once more. Videl looked around desperately, trying to find something to which she could break the jewel even further to fully connect with her Saiyan side once more. All her rational thoughts had gone out of the window as she searched her wardrobe for anything that could be of some use.

She found a few old nails and a hammer to go with it from when she had redesigned her room many years ago. Taking the hammer and a nail in hand, Videl grabbed the necklace and threw it on the ground. Placing the tip of the nail on the cracked jewel, she lifted the hammer before bringing it down.

With a deafening crack, Videl didn't need to see the red fumes; she could feel them surrounding her. Her body now felt stronger in every way shape and form but that was only her thoughts, she needed to prove this for herself. Quickly throwing on some old clothes, Videl stepped out the door and made her way to the gym, scratching at the base of her spine as she did so.

While the initial feeling when the Saiyan genes had reassembled with the human ones had been overwhelming, Videl was now able to think logically and as such decided to start off slow. She knew that she was only quarter Saiyan while Gohan was a half, theoretically then she should be half as strong as Gohan.

_Okay, Gohan barely survived being thrown through a building so let's not try with that. I would assume he would have the strength to lift a small car, that's about two tonne. So let's try a few hundred kilograms._

With that in mind, she went to the Capsule Corp automated bench press machine. Simply put, you placed into the machine how heavy you wanted the weight to be and it did it for you. Smiling as she put in the number 350, she positioned herself. Having known that when she was only human she could lift approximately sixty kilograms this was going to be a vast improvement. That is if she was able to move the bar.

Videl pushed with all her might but the bar refused to budge with the increase in weight. She continued to push at the bar even when she knew the situation was hopeless but that didn't stop her trying.

"Are you alright honey?" asked Hercule as he walked into the room and seeing his daughter struggling.

"I'm fine dad," grunted Videl, not giving up in the slightest.

Concerned, Hercule walked over to the machine to see the enormous amount of weight that Videl was trying to lift. He didn't argue, he had already been into Videl's room and had seen the destroyed necklace on the floor and thus had known about the breaking of the spell. He chuckled slightly. "I haven't seen anybody attempt something like that since your mother."

Videl stopped as her eyes grew wide, her hands slipping from the bar and pushing her upright. Her eyes looked dead at Hercule's, seeing the sorrow which her father held. "I should have told you so much, but your mum told me never to reveal any of her secrets. Now that you've found them out for yourself I guess I can tell you some things if you want."

Videl didn't know where to begin. She had this great opportunity to learn everything about her past yet somehow she wanted to find this all out for herself or not know it at all. "Did mum give me a Saiyan name?" she asked.

Hercule chuckled slightly seeing how Videl wanted to know more about herself than her mother, thus keeping the memories as they were. "Yes, in her language she named you Kiarta," he answered remembering the fact clearly.

"What does it mean?" asked Videl curiously.

"It means angel," said Hercule with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the day passed as father and daughter bonded over the memory of the mother of the family.

...

"By tomorrow morning the increase in waves will have doubled and we should be seeing some results," said the Saiyan surveying the machine. He then turned to his loyal subject. "Our victory is nigh, you are far stronger than these Saiyans will be when they are affected by the machine when it reaches 17 million in three days time."

"But did you not say that when Saiyans transform into this state their strength increases greatly?"

"That it does, however, those who have not felt the power before will be unable to control it. The son of that bastard, being the prince he is, will be able to control himself but his son has had no experience and thus they will be forced into a stalemate as I destroy the non-Saiyan warriors who oppose me."

"Then what is my purpose sir, after all you did create me?"

"Kakkarot's son has been in this form several times if these notes are correct and thus he may have some control, but there is no guarantee and as such you will be needed on standby. If these Saiyans are to rampage around the city, there needs to be someone to take them down and become a hero."

The shadowy figure nodded, light shining off his metallic brow, "I understand now master."

...

Gohan landed on top of the school and instantly searched for Videl's energy patterns. He located them but there seemed to be something different about it, something familiar. As his fingers touched the door knob a wave of pain rushed through his tailbone.

_Gohan help!_

Gohan's eyes shot open as he heard Videl's plea for help. Moving faster than the eye could see, he sped through the hallways, knocking people over as he went, only caring for Videl's safety. The pain was becoming unbearable now as he located her at her locker, hunched over on all fours. Picking her up, he slowed down to a human's pace and made his way purposefully to Trunks' room.

Gohan closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He wasn't too surprised to Trunks already in the room but he too was in a great deal of pain. Gohan placed Videl on a workbench before a final pulse of pain penetrated his body and a defining rip could be heard. A similar sound could be heard from over where Trunks was standing but Videl was still screaming in pain.

Gohan blinked momentarily as he felt the reconnection of something he had lost years ago. He didn't even need to look as he felt his tail wrap around his waist in the military manner that Vegeta had had. His attention shifted to Videl as she gave a final scream of pain before a rip was heard.

"Videl, are you alright?" Gohan asked as he wiped the sweat from her brow. She was too exhausted to respond and closed her eyelids to rest momentarily. Gohan smiled as he saw Videl turn to the side in an attempt to become more comfortable. However, what this revealed shocked Gohan to the core as he spotted the brown tail hanging limply across the workbench.

...

**What is next as secrets are exposed? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter which if I update at the rate that I do will be available in a day or two. In the meantime please review and I shall get back to you soon.**


	19. Unconsciousness

**Wow, I'm on a role. I hope all of you who have been loyal in reading are keeping up because I can safely say that the story shall soon be coming to a close. Sad as it may seem, the end of my plot is coming up and with it the end of the story. Whether there will be a sequel or not is yet to be decided. We shall see when the time comes.**

**Promotion of the day is "Gohan the Saiyan Warrior." There are two versions of it, the original and the remastered. Take your fancy.**

**...**

Gohan sat atop a nearby bench, his tail lying in his lap twitching from time to time. Trunks wasn't feeling too well. While Gohan had regrown his tail twice before Trunks had never once felt the pain of a tail regrowth and as such had nearly collapsed in exhaustion. Videl was the worst case scenario as she had passed out completely from pain and exhaustion, her tail unresponsive as it lay by her side. Her breathing was heavy but the important thing was that she was breathing.

Gohan and Trunks both heard the bell ring but neither of them was going to respond to it. How could they confront everyone with their newly formed tails? Gohan suddenly sat upright as he realised something which could be very, very bad. "Do you have a phone here?" he asked Trunks who could only shake his head in response. "Damn it," he muttered before looking at Videl. Surely she would have a phone but in which of her pockets would it be residing? Also what would the consequences be if she was to wake up with his hands in her pockets? The thought was too much to bear so Gohan let it be.

"What's on your mind?" asked Trunks finally finding words. He still sounded like he was in pain but at least he wasn't breathing too heavily.

"Is there any way we can get into contact with Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"With or without showing ourselves to the outside world?" asked Trunks. "Easiest way would be to fly but I'm in so much damn pain at the moment I don't think I'd be able to concentrate."

"I was thinking if this has happened to us what about the Chibi's?"

Trunks' eyes lit up as he realised what Gohan was getting at. "I've got a car in my back pocket for show so we can use that."

"Do you reckon you can sit on that tail of yours?" Gohan asked knowing how sensitive it was to touch.

Trunks looked at his tail as it formed an 'S' shape. "So we're flying then," he said defeated. Gohan nodded before he picked Videl up in his arms. She looked so peaceful, sleeping in his grasp. Trunks opened the window and breathed deeply as he began to float, pushing the pain into the back of his mind. Focusing with all his might, he flew off towards West City. Gohan waited a moment longer as he held Videl in his arms as he begun to levitate. He began flying but at a slower rate as to not wake the sleeping beauty within his arms. He knew Trunks would fly to Capsule Corp as fast as he could to prevent the pain from overwhelming him, Gohan however, after the initial shock, was as if he didn't even feel it. He was slightly surprised to see he did have a great deal of control over his new appendage as it brushed a wad of hair out of Videl's face.

This slight touch was enough to cause Videl to stir and she opened her eyes a fraction. "Gohan," she said in a weak voice and he cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Just rest now Videl," he said comfortably causing her to close her eyes. _She probably thinks this is a dream,_ he thought being careful not to push that thought into Videl's mind. He laughed lightly at the thought of it being a dream... or a really cheesy superhero movie. The damsel in distress being whisked through the air without realising what was happening. Of course Videl was nothing like a damsel in distress and she would probably instantly recognise the situation if she wasn't so exhausted.

The length of the flight however gave Gohan time to ponder over a few things. Such as, why his tail had grown back, what would Videl think and more importantly why did Videl have a tail? He had deduced that Videl had some Saiyan blood running through her veins but how dilute could the amount of blood be in order for the host to grow a tail? If only traces were needed then she could have obtained enough blood when she had drunk from his shoulder. Sensing his worry his tail straightened itself and rubbed the mark on his shoulder.

His mind wandered back to that moment of insanity where he had lost all control. Chibi Trunks had said that it was a Saiyan instinct to mark their mates so he could understand himself doing it but the fact Videl did it was lost on him. The more he thought about it the more the conclusion came to the same result. _But why wouldn't Videl tell me something like this?_ There was the option that she was unaware of her heritage but Gohan knew he had to question this further, without disturbances. So as he floated above the Capsule Corp he made the decision to take this moment as he flew off to a secluded area.

...

"Shouldn't Gohan be here by now?" asked chibi Trunks as he stared at his tail in awe. Both he and Goten had been at Capsule Corp when they had experienced the excruciating pain which had caused their tails to be formed. Both had immediately thought the pain had been worth the reward as they stared at their tails in awe. Goten was currently chasing his, trying to catch it with all his might. Since he had little control over it this proved quite a challenge.

"He was right behind me," said Mirai as he tried to not look at the tail sticking from his backside.

"If you two weren't so fussed with what has occurred you would have been able to tell that he has already been here," said Vegeta. His tail incident had occurred while he was training in the gravity room and as such he had hardly felt the occurrence. When he had walked out by Bulma's command he had found that his tail had retaken the soldier position around his waist and had smirked slightly.

Goten stopped running in circles as he head Vegeta speak. "Where has he gone then?" he asked.

"Well he was carrying Videl with him, maybe she woke up," suggested Mirai.

This got Vegeta curious. "Why was she asleep and why was he carrying her?"

It then hit Mirai that he had not told the vital part about this moment. "She had fainted from exhaustion when she grew a tail."

There was a stunned silence as they took in this valuable piece of information. Vegeta smirked slightly, he had known that there would have been other Saiyans who had survived but he never expected to find one of their offspring on the planet he called home.

Bulma picked this moment to walk into the room. She stared in bewilderment by the predicament of a full blooded and three demi Saiyans all with tails, except she noticed the major missing link and voiced her question, "Where's Gohan?"

...

Videl fluttered her eyes as she slowly came to. Small beams of light could be seen coming through the tree branches above her head, nearly blocking the sky completely from view. Birds chirped in a nearby tree as a pair of butterflies flew overhead doing their everlasting dance. Only then did she realise that she wasn't at school where she had fallen into unconsciousness. Sitting up, she looked around for any forms of life. Even though she couldn't see anything she could hear something wince in pain. Turning her attention behind her and slightly upwards she spotted Gohan hanging....from a branch....by his tail.

Videl sunk back into unconsciousness.

...

**And so the beginning of the end commences. I predict four, five, maybe six chapters depending on the size or if I think up any subplots. Please review and I shall try to update soon. I have to go away soon so I may not be able to update at my usual pace.**


	20. Voicing Opinions

Videl's eyes fluttered open for what seemed the tenth time that day. The sun still crept through the canopy and the birds still chirped away and Gohan remained in his meditative pose as he hung upside down by the tail stretching out of his backside. Finally deducing that this wasn't a dream, she decided to get to her feet. However as she stood up she found her balance uneasy, as if something weighed her down from behind. She fell over with a thud, jerking Gohan out of his meditation. Opening an eye, he could see Videl trying to get back on her feet with a large stick in hand for balance. With a smile he reached up with a hand and grabbed the branch supporting him before flipping himself upright and landing on both feet.

"Gohan," Videl said weakly finding that her throat was parched from lack of liquid. "Why do you have a tail?"

"I could ask you the same question," said Gohan pointing to Videl's latest addition. Curious to what Gohan was looking at, Videl looked at her backside and promptly fainted once more, the shock being too much to bear. Gohan managed to catch Videl before she hit the ground and thus laid her softly on the soil. He was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be a lot longer than he expected.

...

"Where is he?" whined Goten. He had successfully caught his tail and as such was now bored.

"Well his ki hasn't shot up so that's a good sign," said Vegeta.

"What does the increase in ki signify?" asked Bulma.

"For example I get an increase in ki when you and I are..."

"WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT!" interrupted Mirai.

...

Gohan carried the water carefully as he made his way back to Videl. He was skilfully balancing the water in a exceptionally large leaf he had found near a nearby spring. Using his tail, Gohan lifted Videl's head slightly and began to pour the liquid down her throat at a slow pace. At first there was a bit of coughing and spluttering before Videl began to swallow the water pressing against her lips.

"Gohan," she said as the water supply ran out. "Am I going crazy?"

Gohan chuckled lightly at this question. "After meeting me you should have expected anything," he said with a smile.

Videl pushed herself up with her hands, her tail hanging limply on the ground as she sat and stared at Gohan. "So is a tail a Saiyan trait?" she asked.

"Yes which leads me to my question: why do you have a tail?" countered Gohan.

Videl was at a loss for words, this was not what she had wanted. Over the years at school she had been the one doing the interrogating, it came with the position but now she was being forced into a corner without much option otherwise. It wasn't one of those situations where you could say '_I don't know_' and that would be the end of it. There was only one option, and Videl didn't like it one bit. "It's because I'm part Saiyan."

Gohan had expected this but it still came as a shock. Even though he was usually calm, this was something he was taking very seriously. "So you nearly had me arrested for something that you are. That makes you the ultimate hypocrite!" he all but shouted.

Videl was taken aback by his tone of voice. Even after he had been shot his voice had been menacing but not rash. His voice now was filled with built up anger and frustration. Videl couldn't help but feel tears begin to swell in her eyes. "I'm sorry Gohan; I wanted to keep this a secret."

"You wanted to keep the same secret that I have away from the only one who you could talk to? When it was just my secret I had no one to talk to but I opened up to you anyway!"

"I only found out yesterday, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know what to say. From this I was able to understand the hardships that you've had to undertake."

"You think you understand my hardships?" Videl began to realise she might have just pushed the wrong button. "You fight crime everyday Videl and you have seen pain and suffering because of it. But you will never understand my suffering!"

Videl couldn't help it but the nature of wanting to know everything just had to kick in right at this moment. "How can you be suffering more than me? I watched by mother die!"

Gohan looked at Videl and couldn't contain it anymore as his eyes flashed turquoise. "You watched your mother die," he said as Golden energy surrounded him. "I'm the cause of MY father's death!" With a final shout the energy erupted, pushing Videl back as she fought against the wind. Through squinting eyes she looked at Gohan and gasped as she saw his hair sticking upright and golden in colour. Chunks of Earth around him began to shatter and break at the sheer force of energy Gohan was producing.

"Gohan... you're a..." Videl stuttered, she couldn't grasp this information. Gohan however thought about that statement in a different way.

"I'm a murderer," said Gohan solemnly.

"How can you say that? You're one of the greatest fighters in the world," she said as Gohan powered down slightly, stopping the forceful breeze from blowing. "People look up to you, they respect the golden warriors and all that they stand for."

Gohan looked at Videl, his eyes heavy with memories of sadness. "They've got the wrong role models then," he said as the golden aura surrounded him once more. Before Videl knew what was going on he vanished, flying at speeds Videl could only just see.

"GOHAN!" she screamed, praying that her words would be heard. Heard they were, but only on deaf ears as Gohan fought back tears.

...

"Where's your mate?" asked Vegeta as Gohan entered the room. Trunks and Goten wanted to rush up to Gohan but immediately backed away when they saw the hatred in his eyes.

"Gone," he muttered before taking a place on the couch.

"Alright, now that everybody's here let's get down to business," said Bulma now that all those with tails had arrived. "Vegeta, since you're the expert what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" he retorted.

"You know... the whole tail thing," Bulma said awkwardly.

"Simply put, since our tails have come back all at the same time it means that we are all feeling the same amount of Blutz Waves," he explained.

"Blutz Waves?" asked Goten. Clearly this talk was going to be too much for him.

"The invisible waves from the moon," explained Trunks, Vegeta having forced him to study his ancestry.

"But there's no water on the moon, in fact there is no moon," pointed out Goten.

"You have a point brat," said Vegeta. "Since there is no moon that means someone is creating artificial Blutz Waves. When it reaches a certain point we're all going to transform."

Bulma gulped, she knew exactly what that meant. Goten did not. "Does that mean we're going to transform into a Super Saiyan?"

"Not quite, when our tails are affected by the moons rays we become super strong," said Trunks proud that he knew so much more than Goten.

"Does this mean that the person creating this actually wants us to become stronger?" asked Mirai.

Gohan decided now would be a good time to put his input. "While we may get a power increase, the boys have never experienced what it is like and as such will be in a fit of rage. They will be unable to control what they do and as such will run rampant across the city. This guy we're fighting shows that he has half a brain, he is going to make us destroy the city."

"So he is making us do the dirty work," said Mirai.

"You should have figured that out by now son," said Vegeta.

"There might also be another part of this," voiced Gohan. "While we are in this state we will become vulnerable since we will be unable to control ourselves, he may attack us while we are in a weakened state. Vegeta I know you can control yourself and I think I have a little self control but there is no telling what anyone else will do. If they fight each other, they may kill one another without realising it." Both Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then at their respective tails.

"Couldn't we just get rid of these?" asked Trunks.

"With the continuous frequency of Blutz Waves they will just keep growing back, most likely more painful than the time before as it will come at a faster rate," explained Vegeta. "Also we're going to need to train your tails; they are a Saiyans weakest point."

"Even all those years ago when we were fighting you said that your tails couldn't feel anything," reminded Gohan.

"We trained them so it wouldn't hurt as much," smirked Vegeta, his tail wrapped firmly around his waist.

"May I have a word in private with you Vegeta," said Gohan standing up, his tail wrapping around his waist, showing he had complete control over it. Vegeta simply nodded as he walked out of the room with Gohan behind him, leaving Trunks, Mirai, Goten and Bulma alone. Goten thought this would be a perfect time to see the weaknesses of a tail and grabbed Trunks' with a vice grip. The scream could be heard for miles.

...

"What is it you're thinking brat?" asked Vegeta as they came to an isolated room.

"Could it be that our enemy is a Saiyan?" asked Gohan.

Vegeta was about to say that there were no Saiyans left but Gohan's mate had clearly shown that that was wrong. "Possibly, your mate has shown me that there are more Saiyans across the galaxy," he stated. "If this enemy is a Saiyan that would also put us on a level playing field as most Saiyans are at an equal level when they have transformed. It would also explain how he knows the effects of Blutz Waves."

"There is no time to train the boys is there?"

"We don't know when the frequency will be increased; as such we will not be ready. Chances are that he will strike soon and it takes months before a Saiyan can control his transformation."

"So what can we do?" asked Gohan.

"We get ready for a good fight," smiled Vegeta.

...

"Gohan, I'm so sorry," said Videl as she walked through the forest she had found herself in. Every step was awkward as she tried to keep her balance even with the make shift walking stick. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to find civilization soon, she wasn't used to the country.

...

"Don't you think the hair is a little too much?"

"Of course not," said the Saiyan as he completed his work.

"But with that they look exactly like the ascended version of your species."

"Precisely," smiled the Saiyan. "The people here believe that 'Golden Warriors' will come to protect them when they are in danger. This way we will be playing to their emotional needs and thus we will have complete control over them once the battle is over."

"You think of everything don't you; this plan shall not fail."

"Don't be too confident, that's what I learnt from my last plan. If my son had stuck to the plan then I wouldn't be in this situation and I would already control the universe. I learned a valuable lesson that day. But now the time is ripe for revenge."

...

**Another chapter complete. If you can't guess who this Saiyan is then watch some of the movies. Emotional troubles with Gohan, how will they be sorted out? Remember, this story is coming to a close soon and then I shall resume DBZ Survival Skills 101. For those of you who like my story check this one out. Please review and I will try to update soon.**


	21. Monkey Time

Two days had passed, for the sake of everyone all of the Saiyans had moved somewhere isolated where they would only cause trouble for themselves. Gohan knew that was a lie. There was one Saiyan who wasn't with them and he craved her so. To feel her warmth around him, he was feeling bad about abandoning her but he didn't know what else to do. Every now and again he felt her presence trying to talk to him through their mental link but he always blocked it. She had betrayed his trust and as such he had snapped. That was the one thing he liked with all his friends, he could trust them with anything. Living in a constant battlefield he had to trust those who had his back, because if there was no trust then there was always the chance that that battle would be his last.

The intensity of the waves had been messing with their heads and their tails. Every so often you would see someone destroy a tree or boulder in frustration of being so close to something but never being able to reach it. Even Vegeta was starting to get on edge but his features hid the fact, his tail did not. When Vegeta felt the effect of the waves his tail would thrash violently before wrapping itself around his waist once more.

Their powers levels had slowly been increasing as well, signalling that the time of transformation was near. With every increase they could feel a momentary power level on the horizon but for no more than a second. No doubt it belonged to whoever wanted to fight them but it always vanished before they could track it.

Gohan made the decision and stood up, his tail wrapping around his waist. "Gohan what are you doing?" asked his younger brother.

"I have to see Videl," he said before vanishing in a burst of golden light.

"Wait!" shouted Goten before a hand held him in place. Goten looked up to see Vegeta. "What are you doing? I have to see my brother."

"Leave him be," he said calmly. Goten knowing better than to argue against Vegeta kept his mouth shut and sat back down next to Trunks, the ground littered with the number of games of noughts and crosses they had had.

Another burst of waves came through and Vegeta got a lock on the opposing Saiyan. With hard eyes he looked at the three demi Saiyans, "Stay here, if you go anywhere you will end up killing someone!" The three demi Saiyans nodded before Vegeta flew off in the opposite direction of Gohan.

A few minutes passed. "Well this is boring," said Trunks pointing out the obvious.

"Shall we make it interesting," said a sinister voice. The three half Saiyans shot their heads to the sound of the voice to see three androids standing there, calm as anything, their golden hair standing upright. Before they had time to react, the androids charged and hit the half Saiyans with all their might. However, instead of following up, they turned tail and fled. Not one to back down from a fight, Trunks rushed after them, closely followed by Goten. Mirai watched the situation play out for a moment before giving chase.

...

Gohan landed at the foot of the Satan Mansion. He knocked on the door, still in his golden form causing his hand to go straight through the timber. "Now you're going to get it punk!" yelled a voice from inside. Gohan pulled his arm back as Hercule opened the door and studied the boy in front of him. In only took a second for memory to kick in. "You're the boy aren't you! The one who beat Cell! Whatever can I do for you?"

"I need to see your daughter," Gohan said calmly.

"Sure thing but she's a little upset at the moment because of... ugh...how can I put this?" Hercule stuttered.

Gohan sighed and grabbed his tail which had remained brown despite him going Super Saiyan. "One of these," he said with the same sense of calmness.

"Yeah! That's it, wait why do you have one?" Hercule asked.

"Long story short, we're part of the same species," Gohan summarised. "Anyway could you show me where she is?"

"Yeah, sure no problem, is that guy with you?" Hercule asked as he pointed out the door. Gohan turned to see a scarred face looking directly at him.

"It's been a long time boy," he said with a gaping smile.

"Paragus?" Gohan exclaimed.

...

"Welcome Vegeta," said the cold metallic voice of the android as it stared at Vegeta with its cold lifeless eyes. "How ever did you find me? I don't give out a ki signature and there is no one else here. Perhaps you were drawn by the power the machine is giving out."

Vegeta let out a scowl. "So I come here only to find a weakling, what a waste of my time."

"You clearly have me mistaken," said the android as it threw off the cloak showing his entire body glistening in the sun. "I am my master's most powerful creation and as such have the power to destroy such a pitiful fool."

"I will have you bow before the prince of all Saiyans," threatened Vegeta.

"You monkey's are all the same, only my master is different," the android said in a cold voice.

"Thank you for confirming my theory, it appears that there was another Saiyan on this planet," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"And thank you...for dying!" With that the android shot forward and landed a solid punch, right in Vegeta's grip. If it was slightly stunned by Vegeta's strength it was shocked as Vegeta powered up. In a flash of golden light, Vegeta ascended and went to work, beating the living hell out of the android who simply took the beating.

"What's wrong, afraid to fight back?" taunted Vegeta. The android only smirked as a panel popped open on its wrist. Before Vegeta could react the android had pressed a few buttons and Vegeta felt a great pain swell within him. His rage increased as he dropped out of his Super Saiyan form and began to grow tufts of fur around his body.

The android smiled at the scene. "So it has begun."

...

The three half Saiyans had been fighting a valiant battle on the outskirts of a nearby town when they were suddenly struck down at the same time. The chibi's screamed in pain before they were both kicked to the ground. Trunks continued to fight on even though he could feel himself getting weaker. A punch to the jaw caused him to drop out of his Super Saiyan form and he was suddenly full of anger and rage.

He looked down at the two kids who were screaming at the top of their lungs in a frenzy as pain pumped through their bodies. They took one final look at each other before they lost control.

...

Gohan was staring at Paragus when he heard Videl scream in pain. He took one look at Hercule. "Get out of here," he commanded as Paragus began to cackle madly. Hercule took head off his word and fled as Gohan tracked Videl's screams through the wall. Instead of running around he simply went straight through the walls, picking Videl up on the way before blasting out the other side of the house. He continued to fly; he needed to get out of town desperately. He didn't get far however as a ball of energy connected with his back, causing him to drop Videl.

"NO!" he screamed as he tried to stop her fall only to have the path blocked by Paragus.

"Your father took my son away," Paragus said as he begun to transform. "Now it's my turn to return the favour."

Gohan paid no attention as he saw Videl drop to the ground... and land perfectly on all fours. If Gohan was close enough he would have been able to see the furious rage in Videl's eyes as she underwent the transformation. Gohan could no longer put off the pain he was bearing and yelled in pain as he dropped out of his Super Saiyan form. His scream could be heard for miles.

...

**The beginning of the end. Stay tuned, I'm sensing the end is only a few chapters away but I can safely say that... there will be a sequel! I have thought out the base plan but it will still take some time plus I would rather enjoy to finish some of my other stories and begin a few which have been brewing for some time. Don't worry though, this story will get a sequel and if I'm up to it, be part of a trilogy. Please review, I'm throwing these chapters out there at an inhuman rate.**


	22. Intertwined

Destruction. Total destruction occurred while chaos reigned supreme. Across the country it would be reported that giant apes went on a rampage obliterating everything in sight with their strength. This was not far from the truth. The three androids had successfully led the three Saiyans close enough to a nearby town for their destructive senses to trigger off. Their programming told them to smile as they watched the Saiyans breathing fire and incinerate countless numbers of buildings and people. They only had to wait a while longer before they would spring in to 'save' the day. Over in Satan City it was a similar situation as two giant apes destroyed everything in sight while another watched on menacingly.

...

Vegeta however, was another story all together. He was currently undergoing a one on one battle with the android who mocked him for his lack of speed. Vegeta continued to attack with the strength of half a dozen Super Saiyans but he could not land a single blow. There were many openings and the android struck, driving his foot deep into Vegeta's side. While it was small in size it was great in pain and Vegeta seethed in agony, breathing fire at his foe to try to get him off. The android avoided the blast and simply flew around to Vegeta's backside and fired a powerful ki blast. In pain, Vegeta swung around and tried to swat the android out of the sky but it was no use. Vegeta was fuming, this was going to be a long and torturous battle.

...

Great Ape Gohan looked at the giant Videl. Paragus noticed that for some strange reason Gohan had stopped his acts of destruction as he watched this girl launch a ki blast from her mouth which consumed a chunk of the entire city. Paragus didn't even know about the existence of another Saiyan in the area and he was surprised to see just how weak they were. If he unleashed a similar blast it would have consumed nearly half the city and they had only managed to take out a suburb or two.

Paragus noticed that Gohan had stopped completely; he just stood there watching this other ape pick buildings off of the ground and throw them around as if they were pebbles. Paragus knew that the generator wouldn't be able to run at the power it was at for much longer and thus needed to take action and get Gohan to start doing some damage. Picking up a nearby house, he tossed it at Gohan whose hand shot up and caught it out of midair without taking his eyes off of Videl.

Paragus was taken aback slightly by this, this was not going as he had planned. The generator could only run for so long and he had hoped by the end of it that Gohan had destroyed half the country and then he destroyed Gohan. He needed to provoke Gohan and he figured out how as a wicked smile spread across his lips. Unleashing a full blown ki blast from his mouth, he directed it straight at Videl who didn't see the blast coming. Everything was white momentarily as the blast consumed the great ape before fading away, showing a very angry and pissed off Gohan having intercepted the blast. Even though he managed to block most of it, moving at speeds unheard of, Videl had still been caught by some of the blast and her tail had been destroyed completely. Gohan reached out and grabbed her as she began to shrink, reverting back to her normal form. Gohan held the human form of Videl in the palm of his hand, looking intently as she passed out from exhaustion.

His eyes then shot at Paragus and he roared at the top of his lungs. Before Paragus knew what had happened, Gohan's fist had connected squarely with his jaw, knocking him halfway across town. Gohan balled his right hand into a fist but his left hand cradled Videl gently within, ensuring no harm came her way.

Paragus was stunned, he hadn't expected Gohan to gain control and as such was at a great disadvantage as he tried to get up. However, he was unable to do so as he found Gohan's foot wrapped tightly around his neck holding him down. Gohan looked down at Paragus with fist raised, poised to strike. Trying to make a break for it, Paragus unleased a ki blast from his mouth from point blank range only to find Gohan had taken the blast without fear of his own life.

A sickening crunch was heard as Gohan's fist buried itself within Paragus' face, crushing every bone with squeamish results. Paragus yelled in pain as blow after blow rained upon his face as he felt the inevitable coming. He had avoided death when his single person spacecraft had somehow managed to avoid Come Kamori but he would find his end at the conclusion of his own plan. Paragus closed his eyes as the final punch caused Paragus' skull to concave. Gohan removed his fist from Paragus' face, the blood dripping from each knuckle. He looked at the sleeping Videl and decided that they needed to go somewhere a little quieter. Running through the city, he left the corpse of Paragus for all to see, including the man in the black coat who quickly called up his boss.

Vegeta roared; this battle was getting out of hand. He had not managed to land a single blow but he had been dealt quite a number. Furious, he unleashed a ki blast at his foe but missed, hitting a nearby mountain side. The android quickly looked at the spectacle before realising what was going to happen. "No, that's where the generator is," he exclaimed before Vegeta landed his first punch sending the android plummeting into the ground. Having heard what the android had said, Vegeta launched a ki blast from his mouth directly at the rubble he had just created. A strange sensation swept over his body as he began to shrink, the fur on his body vanishing as he returned to his normal size.

"Feels good to be back," he commented as a golden aura surrounded him and lightning bolts danced across his body. If there was any inclination that an android could show fear, now was it.

...

The three demi Saiyans hurt all over, the androids having nearly destroyed them while they were vulnerable. However, before the final blow could be made they had shrunk back to their original forms. They had all looked at each other, not caring that they were naked but only to see if they were all alright. With a reaffirming nod from all three parties, the true golden warriors took their stand against the imposters.

...

Gohan smiled as he looked at the beauty sleeping before him. Before he had reverted back to as normal as he could get, Videl had regrown her tail due to the effect of the Blutz Waves. He didn't mind, he thought it looked rather good against her skin. Only then did he realise that she was naked! Not only that, but he was naked! And it just so happened to be that moment that Videl stirred awake.

"Gohan," she said weakly regaining some of her strength.

"Yes Videl," he said not daring to move.

Videl looked around awkwardly for a few moments before she noticed the obvious. "Gohan, WHY DO I HAVE NO CLOTHES ON!" she screeched.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked.

"Remember any of what and why are you naked to? Don't tell me we..."

"No we didn't Videl!" interrupted Gohan. "We are like this because we fell victim to a villainous ploy using people of Saiyan blood to his advantage."

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" asked Videl.

Gohan shrugged lightly. "Everyone deserves to have their secrets and I'm sure you would have told me in due time, I'm sorry I forced you into that situation." Unbeknownst to them, their tails had acted on their own and had begun to intertwine with one another, causing lust filled feelings to enter their mind.

"Thank you Gohan," she said as she leant in for a kiss.

"Anytime," he murmured closing the distance as their lips touched with fiery passion.

...

**The end of the final chapter of the story, only the epilogue to go. To all those who have read this, thank you for your loyalty and I hope you read the sequel (once I get around to writing it). Please review and voice your opinion on what you thought about this story either about the chapter or the story as a whole.**


	23. Until Next Time

Gohan smiled as he and Videl walked side by side to gym, had they not been in public their 'belts' would have interlocked with one another but since they were in the middle of school it was neither the time or the place. They had been confused about what had happened with Paragus' body, they had gone to retrieve it only a few hours after the incident but it was nowhere to be seen. A few people had said that the government had picked it up to be incinerated which had made them happy somewhat.

Yesterday, Gohan and the other Z-Warriors had rushed around the world collecting the dragon balls. They used their wishes to return the town's to their original state before the whole giant ape incident occurred including population and the other for the incident to be erased from the memory of everyone who wasn't in attendance, including Videl, and a subsequent story be inserted to fill the gap. Gohan had decided that the less she knew about what had happened, the better. She still remembered what had happened afterwards in the meadow when their tails had intertwined for the first time. Gohan had smiled at that thought.

"Alright, Gohan and Videl, you're in the advanced group," announced Krillen as he separated the class into skill groups. The two zoned out after that, of course Krillen would put only the two of them in a group by themselves. At the beginning of all this, Videl would have hated the idea but now she couldn't be happier.

"Hey Krillen," shouted one of the students, "Do you know anything about the return of the Golden warriors? I've only heard rumours but apparently they have returned"

Krillen sent a smirk at Gohan before telling the group the story of how a great threat had been prevented by the Golden Warriors return.

...

Men working in black lab coats rushed about as they continued to take DNA from the subject in the centre of the room. They had no real memory of how this man had got here, but the fact that he had a tail meant that he was here for a reason. Fingers typed away furiously on keyboards as they desperately tried to find if this resource would be of sufficient use.

...

Gohan smiled as he and Videl were placed in a separate part of the gym. Krillen had given Gohan the job of teaching Videl which had seemed to be no problem with any party. "So what are you going to teach me first Gohan?" she asked. "You know I'm not going to rest until I can best you in a spar."

"Well you're going to be awake for a very long time then," he countered.

"Little cocky," she teased. "I have been training since I was seven; it shouldn't take me long to catch up to you."

"I've been training since I was four and have fought for my life on more than one occasion," he said pointing out the facts.

"Well clearly that threat the other day was no match for you and the other Golden warriors, speaking of which, will I ever be able to become a Golden Warrior?"

"The correct term is Super Saiyan and that will depend on you, after all, my father was the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years, so don't worry if you don't obtain that level."

"Well that doesn't make me feel so bad but I'm still going to try my hardest."

"Let's start then by trying to hit me," he teased as he got into a fighting stance.

"With pleasure," said Videl as she launched at him, throwing a barrage of punches. She had found that with her Saiyan blood her speed and strength had increased, not by nearly as much as she had hoped, but they had increased none the less. However she still couldn't land a blow on Gohan who laughed all the way. Videl unleashed a right fist which Gohan dodged by mere millimetres before he caught Videl with his tail and wrapped her up close. Before Videl could say anything she found her lips covered as Gohan's lips lightly touched hers.

"Gohan," she said breathing deeply before going back in for seconds.

...

**That concludes "The Legend of the Golden Warrior." There will be a sequel, but I need a break at the moment. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work over the course of this story. I shall return soon, hope you enjoy whatever comes next. Until next time, goodbye. **


	24. Announcement

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce, the sequel has (finally) arrived!**

**Those expecting the 'Hunt' to be reprinted, know that it no longer has a place within this series. It's time for a new layout and with the help of AlphaDelta1001 this idea has finally come to life. To those of you who have been waiting all this time, I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope you will be able to forgive me. Peace out and enjoy.**


End file.
